Survival Of The Hottest: Rade Style
by MaybeWolf
Summary: What would have happened if Jade and Robbie were the only ones to get stuck in RV? Probably dead unless reviews guilt me into carrying on. Haha
1. Stuck

Well here goes a first attempt at fan fiction. Leave me a review or something, yeah? :)

"Who's ready for beach fun?" Beck announces as we enter the familiar door to Beck's RV. The only difference this time is that it's filled with all of the people we call our friends. Andre, the dreadlocked wonder is here, following Vega around with puppy dog eyes as is usually the case. Speaking of whom, her insufferable sister invited herself along and is complaining in the background about some no trivial matter, no doubt. Robbie and Cat are also there in the background as usual. I notice Beck's gaze linger on the younger Vegas sister for a few seconds longer then it should. I'd hit him or something, but it's just not worth the hassle. The fire of our passion is but an ember these days.

"Beck, this RV is so cool" Trina gushes, looking for his approval or something. I don't know, why would I care enough to think about her motives in any detail?

"Oh, thanks" He offers politely, his interest in her seemingly as minimal as my own. Undeterred, she presses on wither the conversation.

"And you like live in this?"

"Yeah, well parked in my parent driveway" He replies in a dull voice. He sounds a little like me I muse, I guess it's true what they say about couples picking up each others habits. Before I can get much further with my thoughts I hear the voice of Rex cut through the air abruptly.

"At least you have parents" I wonder to myself what he could mean by that. The look on Shapiro's face as he screams that some things are private say it's not Rex who is the one missing parents. As little as I care about him, I can't help but feel sorry for the dork.

"I know" Rex replies mournfully as the rest of the group moves on, forgetting the outburst as soon as it's over. Who knew I would be the only one to even remotely give a shit about the mental problems of Robbie Shapiro. Their mindless chatter in the background about Fat Biscuit the weight losing rapper is so inane I wonder whether it is lowering my IQ just by being around it.

"Hey" Comes the voice of the person who irritates me the most of everyone in the RV, Vega.

"What?" I snap, both annoyed that I have to talk to Vega and that she's making goo goo eyes at Beck still. Not that I really care, it's just the principal of the matter.

"Does it worry you that you never sweat?" She really does ask the most idiotic questions. I don't sweat, so what? She doesn't have a brain, do I question her on that constantly?

"No" I answer as simply as possible, hoping that she'll get the message and just leave me alone. But no, there's that stupid smile on her face. She thinks she's goading me with some clever mind game, she's really not. She's just an irritating distraction.

"But what if one day, all your sweat like builds up inside and you just explode" I want to slap her, did she take biology in school at all? Any basic form of science at all should have been enough to prevent this stupidity.

"I would love that" I reply, glaring back at her. She looks confused or a annoyed. Either will do just fine as long as she leaves, which much to my elation, she does.

Everyone seems ready to leave, sounds good to me. If we're outside, the options for escape are greatly expanded.

Beck has fallen into conversation with Andre about some new film they're writing together and the two have already left, Beck telling me he'll meet me in a while. Whatever, I came to cool down, not to socialize. Cat and Vega squared have already left as well, leaving just me and Shapiro in the RV.

"Well? Shouldn't you be going" I state, glaring at him and then towards the now shut door of the RV. He looks at me, quivers a bit, looking like a shaking leaf before he seems to steel himself and glares back.

"Why don't you leave?" He states plainly, sounding almost like a man. It's at that point I realize he isn't wearing his swimming trunks yet like the others were. I guess that explains the new found bravado. He's more comfortable standing up to the meanest girl in school then having to get changed in a public place. That is one self conscious kid.

"No" I say plainly, nothing more needs to be said. He's quivering again, that resolve which had been so strong for the last...oh, twelve seconds, fading fast. How predictable.

"C'mon..." He whines, looking at me strangely as he stomps his foot slightly, looking every bit the petulant child.

"Look Shapiro, I over slept" I huff, maybe a quick lie will make him leave "I need to get changed in here too" I'm not changed but that's not the reason. Having to stay behind and get changed was my excuse to "lose" the others and spend some time alone for a while before finding them.

"Jade..." He starts, before sighing and turning to leave "I'll just wait outside and change after you, ok?" He says, reaching for the door handle which will finally allow me some alone time...hang on, wait? No no no, that screws everything up.

"Ugh, no. You go first, you leave." I say glaring at him "I don't want to take my shirt off and turn around to see your face through the window or something..." I feel a little harsh so inferring he's a peeping tom, but whatever, he's probably heard worse.

"Whatever" He laments, looking tired. An expression that looks foreign on his face which is usually so animated.

"Fine" Something in the look on his face makes me feel a little wounded, but I don't let it show. Showing weakness around a bleeding heart like Shapiro would just be inviting trouble. Brushing past him I shove the door casually. When it rebounds off something metal on the other side and closes again, just one thing comes to mind...

"Shit."


	2. Sins of the father

**Well here's chapter two! Hopefully it's not too OOC or anything. I tried to play it off as Jade having start HA with the black and blue hair. It helps explain in the story why Robbie doesn't recognize her immediately, since he would have last seen her with brown hair. I doubt anybody is reading this anyway...but it covers up the plot hole lol. Feedback is appreciated and will be returned :)**

* * *

><p>Here I am, sitting here in Beck's RV. It's over 100 degrees and I'm stuck here with Shapiro, all alone with him and our past. Just great. It's been around 15 minutes and neither of us have said a thing since the door wouldn't open. It's been a long time, but he still knows not to bother me when I'm in a mood like this one, even "Rex" doesn't say a word. Fortunately for him, the mere fact of that is enough to lower my rage level from murderous to second degree battery. I hate that stupid puppet more than anything. I have ever since the first time I walked into Hollywood Arts.<p>

_Jade's first day at Hollywood Arts, freshman year of High School._

_Walking towards this place, I feel ready to turn over a new leaf. The sign in front of the school reads "Hollywood Arts" and I feel like I'm where I need to be. I haven't felt this happy since I was back home in Oakwood. With a sigh, I open the doors with one arm and cross my fingers with the other. I hope nothing happens to ruin my first day._

_That thought goes out the window as a blur of black hair and checkered shirt crashes into me, sending me and my books flying to the the ground, the familiar feeling of helplessness wells up inside me and I can't help but remember my mothers words "If somebody pushes you, push back twice as hard so they never try it again"_

"_Watch where you're going!" I growl without even looking up. I stand up and brush myself off without ever taking a look at the person who had crashed into me. What I do see however, is a crowd of people growing. I know if I make an example of this person, I won't have to deal with this on a daily basis. People don't crash into those that they fear._

"_I'm sorry, Rex was telling me that-"_

"_Save it. I don't want to hear your life story. If-" I spit out with as much hate as I can muster before the breath leaves me. I can't believe it's him, it's been so long. Look at you Robbie Shapiro, you've changed almost as much as I have._

"_Robbie?" I ask, the hate leaving my voice as quickly as this whole problem had started._

"_What? You know the name of the bug you're about to squash?" He asks, eyes narrowing. It looks like he never figured out the whole push harder mentality until now. Awesome timing, Robbie._

"_You think you're special because you found a bottle of bleach and some blue hair dye? I didn't mean to crash into you and before you starting bitching me out I was apologizing" The hate and anger in Robbie's voice puts my outburst from before to shame. I nervously finger the blue highlights in new newly dyed hair. I thought black and blue would be a good look when I was dying it last night. Looks like you were wrong again Jade. Well done._

_Pulling myself from my own self loathing, I see that he's got fire in his eyes and I'm about to hear an earful. Just like the last time I briefly ran into him that time two years ago..._

_Then I see something flash in his eyes, like he's just realized who I am. Who am I kidding? Why would he remember somebody from that long ago. He certainly didn't last time he saw me._

"_You know what..."_

And he walked away, just like that. Leaving me looking like a fool in front everybody. It took me almost a month to undo that damage to my reputation. Thank god for Sinjin and a box of props from a horror movie.

"Oi! Do you have any water?" I ask gruffly, from my position on the red couch. I can't focus on the past, things are never going to be the same. It's got to be about the present and right now I need water. Surely somebody as neurotic as him must have brought his own bottle of water to the beach.

"Nope" He sighs. He looks as annoyed with himself as I feel.

"He wasn't exactly planning on spending my day trapped in an RV with the meanest girl in school so forgive him if he wasn't prepared with refreshments" Comes another voice.

Ahh Rex...I was wondering when you'd re-appear. I hate that stupid puppet. Shapiro would almost pass for a functional teenager if it wasn't for that stupid thing. I wouldn't have had that fight with him on the first day of school either. It's a lot easier to navigate when you aren't looking at a puppet constantly.

"Shut up Rex" He beats me to silencing the puppet. It's convincing too, almost like he's annoyed at the puppet as well, rather then just venting at me for being a bitch.

"Sorry about him..." He mutters, looking down at the creepy wooden boy.

"Why do you bring him everywhere, Shapiro?" I ask after another long period of silence passes over us. The only thing more awkward than being stuck in an RV with Shapiro is being stuck in a silent RV with a silent Shapiro after you've asked him a question.

"He's my best friend" Shapiro replies, sounding as enthusiastic as I do when Vega greets me at school. "That's about all there is to it"

The heat seems to have zapped him of any enthusiasm. Or is that me? I look over at him, he's just laying on Beck's bed. Staring at the ceiling and paying absolutely to attention to me. Nobody ignores Jade West. Not even him.

"Move over Shapiro" I announce, striding over to where he is on Beck's bed.

I figure if I'm sitting right next to him then he'll have to talk to me while we wait. He doesn't reply, merely opting to grunt and move so I can sit down. Strangely enough this is the first time I've been on Beck's bed or even inside of his RV for a sustained period of time. I've been to his RV before, but the longest I'd been comfortable with staying there had been to wait for his cheerleader neighbor to arrive. She ended up being Nine years old, so I left as soon as she did. I hate the way Beck does that. It seems like if I'm not in some jealous rage he's not happy. With that in mind I've been faking them for six months now just to keep him interested. I barely remember how it felt to care that much if Beck was cheating or not. I don't love him anymore, I don't know why. I just don't.

"What's your deal?" He asks, pulling me out of my thoughts for a moment.

"What?" I reply, narrowing my eyes and looking at him. He's still slumped over, but now his feet are dangling over the side of the bed, rather then laying on the bed like he was before.

"You're talking to me, in case you hadn't noticed Jade." He says pulling himself upright slightly and finally acknowledging my presence. Good. Not so good though, is him questioning me. I hate being questioned, especially by Shapiro. Hence avoiding conversation with him whenever possible. I bite his head off before he gets the chance to do the same, it's just how things are now.

"We're stuck in an RV together" I reply, less venomous than I've been towards him in some time. He sighs, sounding like this was the answer he was expecting but still dreading. Funny, he's not usually so open with his emotions or so willing to talk. This is progress I suppose.

"So this is what it takes for you to talk with me?" He asks simply. None of the usual stammering, anger or Rex related interruptions I noticed. Maybe he's just too tired for all of the usual machinations.

"Yes" I answer simply. The expression on my face as stony as I can muster. That's before I look over at him, he looks pathetic. His hair is even more frizzy then usual, he isn't wearing his glasses and his shirt is drenched in sweat.

"Thought so, got it. Conversation over." He mutters darkly, looking straight ahead. I terrible again. I don't know why my dad's words from years ago affect the way I am around Robbie so much. I feel like I can't talk to him at all without expecting something bad to happen. Hence I don't.

_Jade's last days at living in Oakwood, she is six years old._

_I don't know what it was about that day, but I remember feeling as though something bad was coming. The sky seemed darker and it felt like there was a heaviness in the air. That was all way before my father came bursting through the door, looking like he had won the lottery. In a way he had I guess. _

"_Jadelyn, pack your favorite things. We're going to be leaving this place" I'll never forget those words. It was the first time that the warmth had disappeared from my fathers voice. He stopped quickly to tussle my hair like I was a pet of some sort and not his daughter. It was the first time he didn't stop to hug me either._

"_I don't want to leave here though" I remember looking up at him and giving him a pleading look with those words too. So of course he would comfort me like any father, right? Wrong._

"_Jadelyn. You're too young to understand this, but sometimes when things change, you must change." It's funny, looking back at it. His words foreshadowed the turn my life would take eventually._

"_But what about Robbie? Can he come with us?" It was a simple question from a child. I remember the look in my father's eyes when I asked that. It was anger. Anger that his only daughter dared to care about a friend. The next thing I remember are the tears that blurred me vision. My father saw fit to slap away my wrist as I went to hug him. I don't think i've initiated a hug since._

"_Don't ever talk to that boy again. Understand?" Through the tears my father's voice came. I don't remember feeling any hate towards him, I don't think I was even capable of it back then. Next thing I knew, my father was stalking out the front door towards the Shapiro home next door._

_I remember hearing some yelling in the background after that, but none of the words. I went and hid in my room under the bed. It wasn't until later that night, when my Mother got home from work that I was disturbed. Even then I heard voices downstairs for around half an hour before she came up._

"_Sweety, sometimes you need to move on. Sometimes when you move on not everybody gets to come along." My mother stated sweetly, in complete contrast to how my father approached me._

"_But I don't want to be alone" I replied, remembering all of the days and nights where Robbie and I had come home from school to empty houses. Most of the time the only company we had was each other._

"_You won't be. You'll meet new friends" My mother hugged me while she said this, but I sensed the sadness behind her words. Like she knew the friends I would make wouldn't be as genuine as Robbie. "This is what needs to happen. Your father needs us to do this for him. Can you do this?"_

_I wanted to say no. But when you're a child there isn't really anything you can say other than yes. My mother left the room shortly after this, but at left she left me with a hug and not a slap._

_It wasn't until the next morning, when I saw my mother throwing all of my clothes and toys into boxes that the reality of everything sunk in. I did the first thing that came to mind. I snuck out of my room and hopped the fence to the Shapiro house. I threw stones at Robbie's window until I heard the sound of it being opened._

"_What's up J-" Robbie began, looking out of the window at me. His breath seemed to catch in his throat when he saw the tears running down to my cheeks. "Come on in?" He offered kindly._

"_I can't" I muttered, looking down. It was the worst feeling I'd experienced up to that point. He know something was wrong and immediately came scrambling to my side. I remember the feeling in my stomach as I prepared to tell him what was happening. It felt like a knife being twisted._

"_We're leaving Robbie" I blurted out between sobs. The look on his face told me nothing. He just seemed to go blank. "I don't know where, Daddy won't tell me"_

"_A-are you coming back?" He asked simply, looking downwards and kicking a small stone._

_It was that moment that my father saw us and came storming over. He looked angrier than I'd ever seem him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away while raging that he had told me never to go near that kid. Somewhere in his rage he let slip that he wasn't going to let the same thing happen again. I've always wondered what he meant by that. The one thing that was clear to me on that day, my father would probably hurt Robbie or Me if he found us together again._

"Look. I don't really hate you, Shapiro. You should know that." I say the look on my face softening just a little bit. He looks over at me, the expression on his face remaining the same. He's unconvinced and it reminds me of that day so long ago. "If I did I would make your life miserable like I do to Vega"

"Alright" He replies, still looking ahead, his eyes still smoldering. He looks more serious then I've seen before. As if echoing my thoughts, he adds "This might be the longest we've talked since our last day of school together in Oakwood"

Dammit. I really wish the door would open. This is opening up too many old wounds.

"Probably" I really hope somebody comes and gets us out of this RV soon, I'd rather be anywhere then here right now. Even a Vega family thanksgiving dinner.

"Do you ever think about when we were friends?" He asks out of the blue, reminding me for the thousandth time since we were trapped in here of why I wish he wasn't so damn self conscious and had just gotten changed in the public restrooms like a normal person. It's not as if he's some freakish mutant. We're too far gone now, I guess I'll just be honest with him for once.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" I asked him. I probably look a lot more vulnerable then usual right now, I know that I feel like a kid again. Like when a parent towers over you and you can feel their rage. Powerless. Scared.

"No" He sounds like me. It reminds me of when we used to be so alike, like when he used to talk just like me. I shift uncomfortably and adopt a mask of indifference. I know it's unconvincing, but it's better then nothing. I really don't want to risk my dad's rage again. It's been so much worse since my Mother left last year.

"Then yes..." I groan and look at him again, for the first time our eyes meet. I think it's the first time I've actually looked into his eyes in years. In that moment I remember all of the moments we shared as children, as of the times that somebody would make me cry and he would cheer me up in his own way.

"Knew it." Robbie breaks out into a smile which I can't help but echo. Besides the awkwardness of our reunion, the lack of water and the unbearable heat, being trapped in here might not be the worst thing in the world.


	3. Don't sweat it

**Zen, let me know what part of the flashback was confusing, the content or the way it was written. Thanks for the reviews so far guys. More Rade-y action coming in the next few chapters. At the moment I'm just trying to set up the past and get Robbie and Jade to a place where everything is out in the open. This short chapter is a play off another moment in the episode and is a good break from the tension. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It's a lot less awkward in here since we shared those smiles. The conversation still feels stunted though, I feel like we're two wounded animals circling each other. Neither one wanting to make the first and probably fatal first move. How poetic, how lame.<p>

Gross! I sit bolt upright, something's dripping on me! I should have know better then to come into Beck's RV. It probably violates every health code in the state. Now something disgusting is dripping on me.

"Somethings dripping on me!" I scream, looking at Robbie. He looks at me stupidly, sitting up casually. I'm as stiff as a board and freaking out a little more with each passing second about the situation.

"Nothings dripping." He says, looking utterly unfazed. I guess he's still used to my freak outs, even after years of not having to deal with them.

"Yes look on my arm! See. And on my forehead!" I screech reaching up and feeling my head with the back of my left hand, feeling worried and utterly horrified about what could be dripping on me from Beck's gross RV. Now he's looking at me a little oddly, he used to do that a lot I muse, briefly forgetting my state of panic before another hideous drip reminds me.

"What's going on, what's happening?" I ask him, grabbing his shoulder with one hand. This, it seems is enough to break his facade of casual interest. His eyes widen like saucers and he tenses noticeably. I'd tell him to calm down, but I'm too busy having my own meltdown, tears brimming in my eyes. I guess the whatever it is that is dripping on me has conspired with the heat to undo my sanity.

"Y-You're sweating..." He states, stammering a little. That's more like it. He's nervous like he should be. If only I could enjoy it. But no, I'm actually freakin' sweating. I will destroy Beck for this later, I decide.

"No! No I'm not, I don't sweat. I'm not sweating!" I screech at him again , almost hysterical now, a few stray tears streaking mascara down my cheeks. He grabs me and pulls me into a gentle hug, letting me freak out and slap at his shoulders until I calm down. I can't believe how much better I feel, his arms are skinny, but right now it's a good thing. I feel better then any time Beck crushed me against him so tightly I couldn't breathe. Shapiro at least knows not to crush a girl when you're hugging her. Then again, he's probably not strong enough to do that anyway...for all I know he's trying to crush me to death.

"Better?" He asks after I've stopped thrashing around like Vega's sister trying to dance. Strangely I do feel better, a hug from a long estranged friend actually helped. Who'd have thunk it?

"Yeah." I reply almost dreamily, I hate that I let any kind of feeling or warmth into my voice. Stupid feelings. I guess I really have missed him, more than I'd thought. Then goes and ruins it by letting go, I feel annoyed he would do so without consulting me first.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, looking down so that my hair covers my eyes which stops him from analyzing me. The words are probably enough though. I feel him shift next to me, that's a movement of an uncomfortable Robbie Shapiro, not just him moving backing into place. Don't ask me how I know, I just do.

"I know, I know." He says quietly, awkwardly patting me on the shoulder like a friend would do. Now that I'm not having a melt down, it seems like he's gone back into his shell. Sighing I lean backwards, closer to his hand. It's a gesture that I could never have made a few hours ago. He probably feels the same way with the whole hugging thing though, I suppose. I still hate the feeling of putting myself out there, I wait for him to move his hand away so I can have a reason to hate him. He doesn't move a muscle.

"How long do you think we're going to be stuck in here?" Robbie asks me after a while. I notice that the silence didn't seem as suffocating as when we figured out we were trapped or even as bad as a few minutes ago.

"Lets hope Beck doesn't hear about a party." I reply, he gets the implication, knowing Beck would never turn down a good party. The beer cans scattered around the small kitchen of the RV only confirm this. I wonder momentarily how he'd gotten the beer. Probably stole it out of his parent fridge or got a homeless person to buy it. The cans themselves trail towards Beck's fridge, something I'd missed ealier. Hey! Don't blame me, I don't make a habit of staying here. Lurching out of my seat, I head towards the small fridge and open the door. To my amazement, there is actually something in there! Three cans of a random budget lemonade.

"Here you go Shapiro." I say, handing him a can which he regards carefully. I do no such thing, opening mine with the speed of the waitress I was raised by and drinking it with the speed of the father I try to forget about.

"Thanks." Comes the reply from Robbie after a while, he's looking genuinely happy I had bothered to get him a drink. I wonder to myself why he'd look so damned happy over something so small, then I remember the last few years. It makes me regret acting like such a gank towards him. I hate regret and I hate Shapiro too.

Kind of.


	4. R's come in three's

**Another chapter up. Reviews are appreciated as always :)**

* * *

><p>I look towards one of the small openings near the roof of the RV, the sun is starting to set. It's now official, we've been stuck here all day. Looks like everyone else found somewhere to go after the beach. I'd wonder why they hadn't bothered to come and check on us, but before that particular train of thought can even leave the station, I remember that I have a tendency to just wander off. Looking at Robbie who is reading an old magazine Beck had stashed under his bed, I wonder why nobody came looking for him either. I guess they figure he'd gone off with Rex on some misadventure.<p>

Speaking of whom, that stupid puppet lays forgotten on the floor. He hasn't uttered a single word since Robbie and I started actually conversing near the beginning of this ordeal.

"How come Rex is on the ground and silent?" I ask against my better judgement. I had always wondered why he carried that stupid puppet everywhere. He'd never done that when we were younger. That had only started at Hollywood Arts to my knowledge.

"He's asleep." Robbie replies without looking up from his magazine. That answer simply won't do, so ripping the magazine from his grasp I glare at him in a way that he'd usually tremble at. Only now, he just looks back, a dark look on his face as he states "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." I hope, wondering if cornering him on this subject is actually a good idea. I haven't seen a look like that on his face since the first day of school.

"Jade..." he begins, sitting up slightly "You probably remember that I never used to carry IT around when we were friends." he spits the word out, while looking at the puppet hatefully. I wither slightly, realizing that he probably hates Rex as much as I do, probably more. It's the first time I realize I'm not even the second most screwed up in our group behind Cat.

"Rex is...he's my outlet Jade." He says looking at me, a sad smile suddenly replacing the rage on his face. He looks like a dog that had been kicked one too many times.

"He was also the only friend that I had for a long time after you moved away." Robbie continues after a short pause. He looks no less upset by the whole conversation though.

Well that's a kick to the face, replaced by a puppet. I look at him and remember the look on his face when I told him I was leaving. It's just like the one on his face right now. I force myself to remember that I'm Jade West. I don't cry.

"What do you mean?" I feel two feet tall right now, I feel...like the child I was when we last had a conversation like this. I think I know the answer but he has to say it first, he has to let his walls down as well, I know mine are in the process of being kicked in. I spent years building those damn walls and they're getting ruined by one stupid day in the RV. The only compensation is that Robbie is rendered without walls too.

"Remember how we used to go up to that treehouse in your back yard and just...let out all of our feelings about school and what everyone would pull on us? Well Rex is just...he's the me I used to be around you I guess." He looks at me again with those big stupid, sad eyes. I hate him for making me feel again. It took me long enough to forget how.

"I see..." I reply softly. I'm not sure what to say, but I want him to know I have actually been listening. For the first time in a long time, I shift and wrap my arms around him, pulling him close to me in the way two scared children used to do in a poorly built treehouse, in a crappy neighborhood so long ago.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" I ask him, a slight smile crossing my lips rather than the smirk everyone is used to. He regards me for a moment, only rearranging his features into a crooked smile when he realizes my own smile is genuine. In those few moments it feels like the sadness of the last few moments lifts and we're just two weird but relatively happy kids. Well as happy as it got in the crappy part of Hollywood.

"Yeah, it does." Robbie says...Shapiro doesn't fit anymore, it feels foreign, impersonal. Just how I had wanted it to feel when I started calling him by it the first day Beck brought him to our lunch table.

"Are we..." He doesn't finish he sentence before the door flies open. I don't know whether to feel annoyed or relieved by the interruption.

"Hi gu-" Cat springs into the RV, amid a mess of Velvet red hair and smiles. Well she WAS smiling, I guess the site of Robbie and myself in such close proximity sucked that right out of her.

"Uh...Am I interrupting something?" She asks with a seriousness that you rarely see from Cat. I move away from Robbie, like I was shocked by one of Cat's faulty Sky Store purchases. Baby steps for now, I think to myself. Robbie seems to be thinking the same thing as he shifts just as quickly.

"No" I answer, glaring at Cat who whimpers loudly, like a kitten. Obvious comparison I know, but you haven't seen her mannerisms like I have. It's bang on some days.

"What took you so long?" I asked in an annoyed voice, it's dark outside now. No wonder Robbie myself were able to hold that hug for so long without dying of heat.

"Well..." Seeing where this was going I tune out right there and then before Cat can relate her inane ramblings to me. I like the girl, she's the only one I tolerate other than Beck. But right now I can't handle one of her stories. I glance at Robbie and he seems to have the same glazed over expression that I am probably wearing.

"...and I just came back here to get a jacket. And here you guys are!" Cat finishes brightly, looking at us, expectation dancing with amusement in her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, I just nod at her and wait as she goes over to her small backpack and grabs the jacket she had just mentioned.

"Well, see you guys later" she giggles, looking to me and then to Robbie. She knows about the problems Beck and I have been having, so I don't know what she's thinking leaving me here. Who knows what I might do locked in an RV with another boy?

Before I can lecture her on this, I hear the door close and Cat is skipping away. That whole exchange lasted around a minute. She didn't even invite us to come along I lament to myself. Are our friends really that self involved? Or maybe Cat thought that she actually was interrupting something...something with me and Robbie. I look over at him doubtfully. I see the gears working in his head as he looks at me, wearing the same expression.

"Way to invite us Cat..." He says, turning towards me and flashing that crooked smile which had been locked away for so long before now. I look into his eyes, they're sparkling. He actually looks happy she didn't invite us to go with her. I'm guessing it's a party on the beach.

"What to do...What to do" I think out loud. I really don't want to go to a party where Beck is probably already wasted. It's not like he's my responsibility. I'm not his mother. It's at this moment I realize I'm sick of looking after Beck. I kind of hope he breaks up with me. If he does it, then I don't have to deal with him sulking or getting upset for no other reason then "I can't have it, so I want it"

"Vodka and Pizza?" Robbie smirks again. I come to the conclusion that if Robbie showed more confidence around girls, ditched the glasses and flashed that smirk more often, he'd get a lot more dates.

Narrowing my eyes, I notice his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Stop that cheeks, I didn't tell you to start blushing. Robbie is such a dork, a dork that's interesting me way too much at this moment.

"I'm totally kidding." He relents, slumping suddenly. It's like somebody walked up and kicked the confidence right out of him. Maybe he's on a confidence plan, like a phone. Five minutes a month. Haha Jade. You're so funny, you should write comedy.

"You couldn't handle me and a bottle of Vodka." I boast, raising an eyebrow suggestively and thrusting my chest out slightly. That got him. Robbie has gone the deepest shade of red that I think I've ever seen. I think he's about to have a seizure or something.

"N-now that we can go outside, I'm going to order us some Pizza." He stammers awkwardly. I wonder if he's always walked with a limp like that. It's almost like he's trying to hide something.

Robbie's needing to go outside just reminds me of why we'd never tried to call anyone for help on our phones. Beck's stupid RV doesn't get phone reception anywhere. Ever. It's just another wonderful mystery feature of this fantastic deathtrap.

The lack of windows has also made it onto my mental list of things I hate too. If there had been a window on the door we'd have know when the blockage had moved. But nooooo, we didn't see or hear a thing so we just sat in here. Just like a couple of morons would.

I hate Beck's RV. Man I hate Beck's RV.


	5. Gone and dune it

**Alright...they're finally going to get out of the RV. It's a long chapter, but things heat up towards the end.**

* * *

><p>The pizza takes forever to arrive. I guess it's a long drive from the Pizzeria to the beach though, so I decide not to eviscerate the delivery boy when he arrives. Robbie is once again sitting right beside me, this time he's playing some sort of a game on his Phone while we make idle chatter. I'm about to break his phone after he claims that The Kooks are better than The Cure when a knock at the door stops me.<p>

I go to answer the door but Robbie beats me to it and springs off the bed towards it. I roll my eyes and sit back against the wall, arms folded and a pout on my face as Robbie opens the door.

"Thanks" Robbie mutters, hastily taking the Pizza from the delivery boy and giving him his payment. "Wanna go and eat this on the beach?" He asks, looking over at me. It sounds like a good idea, almost romantic. Knowing Robbie it's just a fluke though, I doubt he has a romantic bone in his body. It's too cluttered with awkwardness in there.

"Lets go Pizza boy" I reply, brushing past him and out the door before he can say anything else. I like feeling as though I'm in control again. I don't know how long it will last with the way this day has been going, but I'll take it while I can.

"Wait!" I hear from behind me. Spinning on the spot, I see Robbie motioning towards me frantically. "I need to get some stuff! Wait there."

"Fine!" I yell towards the RV, but Robbie has already gone deeper into the RV. I have no idea what he's doing, but it had better be good to delay the Pizza any longer. When I see Robbie stumble out of the RV, arms full with a blanket, the Pizza, the last lemonade and a small boombox I mentally take back my appraisal of Robbie's romantic abilities. This is more trouble then Beck or myself had ever gone to for a date. Does this even count? I don't know. I'm hungry.

The walk down to the beach from Beck's RV is uneventful, Robbie is too busy trying not to drop any of the various items he had taken from the RV for our little foray, while I am carrying the Pizza and trying not to laugh at his clumsy movements.

"Alright, this looks good" I announce at a spot on the beach which is around half way up a large sand dune and gives us a view of everything the beach has to offer. Robbie looks thankful that he gets to drop his load. I told his he shouldn't have let me pick the spot. I'm fussy. Turning, I see a small light in the distance, judging by the scarcity of our friends I assume it is a fire. Cat, Beck and the others are probably there too. Probably surrounded by gross Northridge girls. Maybe that's why I have yet to receive a text from Beck.

I look to my left, Robbie has already placed the blanket on the sand near us and now is setting up some kind of elaborate backrest system with pillows, a hole and sand. I can't help but smirk, he was even this way at 5 years old. It was after all how I had ended up with the best treehouse on our street as a kid. It may have been the only treehouse, but dammit it was the best.

"You know Shapiro, if I wasn't such a respectable girl" I begin as he fusses around, setting up a few other luxuries on the spot we had chosen "I'd be putting out tonight..."

He gapes at me, looking as though I've just kicked a nun...again. Whatever. I'm just glad to see that I still have this effect on him. I remember being able to confuse him as a kid, granted it wasn't like this, but you know, evolution and all that.

"Jaade" He whines slightly as I grin at him and give him a true "playful punch to show that we're friends" not the half hearted one Vega received. My thoughts aren't even darkened by the thought of that overly cheerful girl though. Things are going way to well right now for that. It makes me wonder why Beck's presence was never able to halt those thoughts about Vega though. Must be the novelty of spending time with Robbie and not fighting.

"I haven't been able to do that for a long time" I grin slightly, taking my first slice of pizza and only realizing my poor choice of words when Robbie grimaces.

"Sorry" I mutter, my mouth still full of the aforementioned bite of pizza. I look up to see him smiling at me, a genuine smile on his face, rather then the frown I had been expecting.

"It's alright, I missed your real sense of humor. You don't make jokes which aren't hurtful at school" Robbie looks almost wistful as he stares out to the sea in front of us, arms hugging his shins loosely.

"Eat some pizza. I feel fat eating alone" I announce, trying to hide the tightness in my throat. I feel it loosen slightly as Robbie's face re-arranges to an expression of surprise. He chuckles lightly before tearing a slice away from the rest of the pizza and quickly wolfing it down.

"Better?" He asks, mouth still half full of pizza. He looks so pleased with himself that I couldn't help but let out a giggle. I stifle it immediately though, of course. Jade West does not giggle. Ever. Not even on a night as good as this one.

"Feels like old times again doesn't it?" Robbie asks me once we're finished eating. As we both lay on the blanket listening to a song coming from his pearPad. I look at him and something dawns on me.

"It feels better then before. It makes me feel like an idiot too" Tact has never been my strong point. Robbie is about to hear my thoughts on everything regarding our past, present and future. That's how it comes with me, either a trickle or a flood.

"I never should have let my father tell me who was and wasn't good company" I mutter, looking over at him. Understanding dawning on his face as he realizes why I had told him we couldn't be friends anymore. "My parents were never there for me like you were. Mom tried, but she just didn't have the time..."

I won't cry. I won't cry. Fuck.

"Every day when they were working, I remember you would come over with a sandwich and a cookie. It's like you were my baby sitter" I feel the tears streaking down my cheeks, my make up probably looks horrible now. I don't care though, I'm more worried about the 10 years of emotions that are spilling out of me.

"You even tucked me in a few times. I threw that away for no good reason. My dad told me too? My dad told me too? What kind of stupidity is that?" I can't help it that my voice is rising with each of those rhetorical questions. I can't help it that Robbie brought all of this out of me.

"Then when I tried to talk to you...Y-you called me a freak and told me never to speak to you again" I'm pretty sure I could be called hysterical by this point, but I can't stop.

"Wait...what?" Robbie asks, looking genuinely baffled.

"Like...I don't know" I begin suddenly feeling annoyed at the memory...

_Jade West is at the mall, shopping for clothes and a halloween costume, age 14._

_I can't believe I was wearing those short shorts...what was I thinking. Anyway...I remember that I had just come out of some store carrying a couple of bags and wearing a new black misfits shirt, this was around 3 weeks after I got my eyebrow pierced too. I saw what I assumed to be a friendly face. After so many years I thought I saw the boy who used to live next door..._

"_Robbie!" I ran up to him, feeling uncharacteristically animated for once. That wouldn't last though. As soon as he opened his mouth, I know I had made a mistake._

"_What the fuck? Who do you think you are, coming up to me and acting like we're best friends" The boy spat. "Why don't you do me a favour and take your weird shirt, the ugly metal in your face and that stupid voice and get out of here."_

_I was just about in tears from that, I don't remember ever feeling so crushed in my life. _

"_Fuck off freak" That was the final straw, tears flooded my eyes for the first time in years. I remember picking up my bags and running out of there as fast as I could. The wait for a ride home was the longest of my life. Everybody stared at me._

"Jade..." Robbie begins softly, placing an arm on me in such a way I know he thought I would break at any moment. "That never happened...or if it did, that wasn't me."

I look at him, suspicion coloring my eyes, I was so sure that was him. How could he just go and tell me it wasn't. He didn't recognize me at first when he saw me at Hollywood Arts either.

"How do you know that? You didn't recognize me at Hollywood Arts either" Right now I'm feeling more than I have in a long time, it's all bad though. It reminds me of why I had blocked out all of my feelings.

"I was squatting in Oakwood during halloween two years ago" He replies, not looking depressed in the slightest about this development. "T-the Hollywood Arts thing, I can explain."

"Go on..."

"I was having the worst morning...I don't really want to go into it, but trust me. It was bad. I was just blinded by anger and it wasn't until it was too late that I walked away. I saw the look in your eyes Jade. You were only going to start crying if we'd kept talking. Then you would have looked bad. So..."

"You walked away..." I finish, looking at Robbie in wonder. He sacrificed our friendship because he thought it would make me happier to be popular, not the crying goth girl. I don't know whether to hit him or kiss him.

"Why didn't you ever try and talk to me after that?" I ask Robbie after mulling the situation over in my mind for a moment. He snorts slightly at this, so attractive Robbie.

"Why didn't you?" He mirrors me question, completely serious again.

"After the whole Mall thing and the confrontation in the hallway..." I really don't want to finish this sentence, Jade West does not fear anyone. Especially not Robbie Shapiro. Fortunately, I don't have to. A light of understanding lights up Robbie's eyes as he looks at me, smirk firmly in place.

"I can't believe you of all people were afriad of me. Why did you let me sit with your group at lunch that day Beck brought me over then?" He asks. I guess it's fair enough too, I had just told him my parents wouldn't let us be friends and that I was afraid of him, yet we sit near each other every day.

"First of all, I was afraid of the conversation we would have, Not you Mr. Bigshot" I laugh slightly, Robbie chuckles too. For a moment the tension is broken.

"As for my parents, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them" I answer simply. "As long as you never came home with me and we never spent any time alone with each other, they'd never bother to look at you closely enough to remember you and thus, wouldn't ever try and seperate us" I regret not trying to patch things up with Robbie, I regret probably making them worse over the years too.

"I see..." He mumbles, resting his chin on his fist and again looking at the ocean. He looks so old doing that, like somebody who has lived too much for a 17 year old.

"I hated myself for every word I said...Honestly" I say quietly, scooting closer to him before pulling a wristband from my left arm off and showing him the scars nobody has ever seen. How typical, the girl in black cuts herself. I know. Shut up. When you aren't feeling emotions, you want to feel something. It was never about dying, it was just about feeling.

He looks at my wrist closely and a hard looks much like the fiery one I'd seen on my first day at Hollywood Arts, comes over his face. He grabs me each shoulder and growls "Don't ever do that again, you hear me Jade?"

Pulling away from his grip, I slide the wristband back over the secret that it holds. I look down and finally admit the truth to him, the truth I had never told anyone. The truth I'd never even fully admitted to myself "I fell apart without you, Robbie"

"You're telling this to the guy who talks to a tiny wooden guy and won't admit it's a puppet?" He's smiling again, it's almost a bitter one though. Like he's got some skeletons in his closet that's he's not quite willing to unveil yet.

"I'm sorry" I don't think I've ever said sorry as many time as I have today. I wouldn't have had to apologize this many times if I'd just done the right thing years back, so that makes it okay, doesn't it? Shut up, it does too.

"I know Jade, so am I" Robbie's staring right at me again, my stupid heart beats a little too fast "You weren't the only one that stopped trying to fix things. I've always hoped fate would bring us back into each others lives with a little push though" he states cryptically.

"What?" I ask dumbly, even though I know he was always nice to me. I was the one who had to insult him at every turn, just to keep my distance. To keep the both of us safe from my raging father.

"I could have been up front with you, but I could never pick up the nerve to just find you when nobody was around, when you could just be you. The real Jade West isn't the meanest person in Hollywood"

He tilts his head slightly towards me and there's that crooked smile again. The one he flashed me when he was singing "Broken Glass" at Vega's house. Nobody got the metaphor but Robbie and Me. "You're beautiful, inside and out. No matter how hard you try to prove it, there is heart in your chest. Not a black hole."

Sappy bastard I think to myself. Go away butterflies, you're not welcome here. In spite of myself I smile. Really smile, not just the happy smirk from before. It might be the first genuine smile I've allowed myself in years. Stupid Shapiro. Just for that, no first name.

"Somebody is blushing" He taunts briefly, Shapiro doesn't get another world out before I leap on top of him and jab his sides until he begs for mercy. He never was very good at getting out of this I thought to myself as I sat on him while he squirmed underneath me. Uh oh...bad thought Jade, stop that. I don't get a chance to think any further before I feel myself being tipped over, suddenly I'm laying on my back and I feel him tickling me. I want to hate him for it, but I can't bring myself to do it.

"H-How? You never managed this b-before?" I manage to get out between fits of laughter as he continues to assault me. The jackass.

"Puberty" He states plainly. Goddammit. I really, really hate Shapiro. I bet that he's been waiting for this for years. Remembering the various times we had these kinds of fights as kids I remember feeling so powerful, so in control. So unlike how I felt once we left Oakwood. I look up at him, I'm pretty sure my eyes are brimming with tears from the laughter, but I don't care.

Stupid, stupid Robbie Shapiro. He never expected the fierce hug I pulled him down into. He really didn't expect me to barrel roll us halfway to the bottom of the sand dune either.

I know for a fact he didn't expect me to lean down and press my lips to his when I wound up back on top of him. But then again, I didn't expect to see the fireworks behind my eyelids when he kissed me back.


	6. Drunken mutterings

**Short chapter today, tomorrow will be a long one...If somebody leaves a review while i'm still online, I'll throw it up today. A big thanks to anyone that's alerted this or written a review too! :)**

* * *

><p>As soon we both realize the ramifications of a simple touch, Robbie and myself both leap away from each other. Well he didn't so much leap as have me jump up and kick him, sending him hurtling to the bottom of the dune. That I feel bad for, the kiss not so much. He looks at me from the bottom of the dune, a confused look on his face, I just glance down at him, a smirk on my face. Did he really expect anything less then tumbling down a hill after a kiss with me? No matter how much I may or may not have enjoyed it.<p>

"Get up Casanova, I'm cold" I announce, slinking back to where we had started out on the blanket. He'd better hurry up and get back up here or he'll lose the chance to be Jade West's personal heater.

"Coming" He groans, lurching to his feet, brushing himself off and beginning his ascent to where I am now sitting. I look at Robbie closely as he lopes up the dune. He almost looks respectable considering what had just happened. Better then respectable even.

"So, do you mind telling me why I was kissed, kicked, sent rolling down a hill and had to climb back up here?" Robbie asks me, sitting a safe distance away from me. He's probably afraid of another trip down the hill. Not one to be patient, I take the initiative and shuffle closer to him.

"I do mind. Now wrap your arms around me Shapiro, I'm cold" I announce, grabbing his left arm and trying to keep the whine out of my voice. Jade West commands, she doesn't beg.

"Fair enough" he grumbles halfheartedly, doing as I command him. Damn right Shapiro. Beck would never have done this, he'd have gotten all annoyed at getting dirty and would start making noise about wanting to go home. Crap! Beck! Technically we're still together.

You know the saying speak of the devil and he will come, right? Well apparently just thinking about the devil is enough to bring him near. The sound of Beck's unmistakable drunken laughter and Cat's inane ramblings were enough to tip me off that they were near. The sight of them stumbling past us was just the icing on the cake.

"I jus' don' geddit Cat" Beck laments "Wha's her problem?" I know he's talking about me, who else would he be complaining about other then his absentee girlfriend.

"Why don' she jus' breakupwi' me?" His state of inebriation makes it hard to make out what he's saying but I get the jist of it. Next me Robbie sits still, neither of us wanting to alert them to our presence just yet.

"I don't know" Cat replies, sounding a lot more coherent then Beck does "Why can't you just end it yourself?" She asks innocently. He looks at her, shakes his head and stumbles a little, slumping over.

"I can't..." He moans loudly and I wait with baited breath to hear his reason behind this. I'm pretty sure I can smell his fear "...then I lose the bet" he wails, falling into Cat, the poor girl having to use all of her strength to hold him up.

Wait...the bet? What the fuck is that supposed to mean. Unconsciously my hand tightens it's grip on Robbie's hand until he whimpers and pulls it away. Probably a good thing too, I might have broken it. He's looking at me now, I can't see him though. It's too dark, it's not the tears spilling from my eyes. He's hugging me now, I can't feel it. I must really be cold, it's not the numbness of just being somebody's pawn in a stupid bet. He damned well had better be getting something good out of this bet I think to myself darkly, next time I see you is going to be hell Beckett. I don't feel bad about kissing Robbie anymore. It's not like Beck and me are in a true relationship now anyway.

It's then that I notice Beck has been herded away from the foot of our sand dune by Cat. Good thing too, I might do something a little too rash at this moment if he'd stayed within range. A gentle touch on my cheek snaps me from the revenge fantasies already dancing through my head. It's Robbie, the dork has grabbed a napkin from the Pizza delivery we had been dining on earlier and is now using it to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Hey, hey don't cry..." He says, more to himself then to me. I can't help but laugh softly at his concern. It's funny to think how much can change in a day, last week I would never have thought Robbie Shapiro would have been the one to wipe the tears from my cheek. Hell, a week ago I would have been too numb to even cry at this revelation.

"Fine. You're right. Jade west doesn't cry" I respond, trying in vein to sound threatening and resurrect the tough girl exterior everyone at Hollywood Arts knows so well. Robbie just looks at me and smilies slightly, inwardly I grimace. Crying at least twice in one day does not do wonders for one's tough girl image.

"Why can't you just be normal?" Robbie laments with a slight laugh. Now he's looking straight at me. When I don't say much and shift, slumping into my knees, the look on his face softens and he reaches out, pulling me close to him, muttering "Because then you wouldn't be Jade, right?"

"What are we going to do for the rest of the night? What the hell are we going to do about this" I ask, gesturing between us. I'm feeling small again. I hate this feeling and it's all I seem to have been feeling right now. I look up at Robbie, expecting him to make me feel better, or at least hoping to feel numb from this pain.

Instead of answering me, Robbie simply takes my hand and begins to lead me away from our small campsite. I'd worry about Beck's belongings but I'm too angry with him right now. As we begin walking along the beach, I allow myself to enjoy the feeling of Robbie's hand enclosing my own.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as we pass through the parking lot and pass Beck's RV. I'm honestly confused on what's happening and Robbie isn't giving me any clue on where we're heading.


	7. House of memories

**Well here we go, another chapter. This one is a bit of a jumping the shark moment imo. I'm not sure how it's going to go down in all honesty.**

**Fear not 506thpir, Beck's not going to turn into some axe wielding monster. I'm going to try and put some shades of grey into how he's written as the story goes on. All will be revealed with Robbie and the mall later on as well ;)**

**Anyway enough from me, dear readers. One last thing though, if you're only going to review one chapter of this story make it this one. I feel really unsure of it...**

* * *

><p>Robbie and I have been walking for almost fifteen minutes now. The surrounding area seems to be getting rougher and rougher. I feel like I recognize some of the shops around here though. Joe's Moving Co...<p>

"Why are we in Oakwood Robbie?" I ask out of the blue, moving closer to Robbie. Just because I grew up here, doesn't mean that I feel safe.

"You'll see..." He replies lightly, while we keep up a brisk pace.

We've been walking for a while now, Robbie keeps dancing around my question of where we're going. I've pretty much given up on finding out our final destination from Robbie at this point. Looking to my left I see Robbie casually looking around the street to make sure we're alone. Why won't he just tell me where we're going. I assume we're going back to his parents old place, but before now I thought he had moved out of Oakwood too. He's always so early to school and this is a good 45 minute drive from Hollywood Arts.

"We're here" Robbie announces out of the blue. I look around cautiously, this doesn't look anything like his parents old home. It doesn't even look lived in. A couple of broken down houses line each side of the road and the house to the left of this one has been destroyed by a fire. I realize Robbie has moved houses...but not to any old house, this is MY old house.

"Here?" I ask with a gulp. Oh course we're going into the house we stopped in front of. Duh Jade.

"Yup. C'mon!" Robbie is heading towards the house that was once a home to me. The grass hasn't been mowed in what looks like years and there are boards covering most of the windows. The ones not covered by boards have purple shutters clinging to the windows and I'm reminded of a time when the paint on them was fresh. Now it's chipped and damaged, damaged. Just like me.

"But R-" He walks back to where I'm standing and cuts me off by placing his index finger over my lips. By the time I'm ready to protest again, he's taken my by the hand and is walking towards the front door. A few steps later and we're standing on the porch. Robbie is fumbling around for some keys. Wait, keys? I want to ask him how he has keys to this place, but I can wait until we're inside.

We enter the main living area and it's almost exactly the way I remember it. Just a little older, a little more broken and with several concert posters covering the walls. Robbie places his rucksack down on the bench of the cooking area as I stand and stare, taking in the sights of my childhood home. The ratty red couch lays in it's same place against the wall, the carpet still bears the stains of one too many dropped beers and the stairs in the corner of the room still have two broken steps.

"How?" I ask Robbie when he turns around, my voice cracking. He shifts on the spot for a second and scratches his arm nervously.

"I live here sometimes" He says simply, walking towards the fridge and taking hold of two cans of budget soda. Turning, he points one towards me and asks " Drink?"

"Yeah, sure" I answer absently, too distracted by being in my old home to be fully focused.. I'm sure it's no coincidence that Robbie is living in my old house, with most of the same furnishings as when I was last here.

"So I guess you want to know why I'm sort of living here?" Robbie asks me, by his cringe I can tell he'd rather not talk about it. I think he feels obligated or something.

I join Robbie on the couch and shuffle near him until we're almost touching. Robbie looks really tense over the whole issue and it's worrying me. I try to tell myself I shouldn't care, that I can just leave tomorrow and go back to being Hollywood Arts' Ice Queen. I know it's not going to happen though, tonight has changed things forever. I hope it's not going to ruin me.

If it involves this house, I'm assuming it's not an easy story to tell. I brace myself for what's about to come, Robbie must have noticed, he awkwardly moves his arm and wraps it around me, I feel re-assured I think. This is a mess.

"So obviously you remember the day your family left, you guys only took a couple of boxes and left most of what you see in this room right now."

I just nod, remembering that day. It was the worst day of my life to that point, It still is I think. My father even went as far as threatening to disown me if he ever caught me taking to Robbie once we arrived at the new house. Something about our family needing to associate with only the most important families in Hollywood. I guess his threats had a lot more of an effect on eight year old Jade West than they would on on me today.

"Yeah, that was the beginning of a downward spiral for my father. He just began to drink himself into a stupor every night. I think he was really bitter that your dad got some sort of "Get Out Of Jail Free" card when we didn't" Robbie pauses again after this, deep in thought. So I grab him by the hand, it's rough and tactless. I think he appreciates the thought though.

"He never told me what he meant by that though..." He adds after looking at my hand for a moment. I know that now is the right time to tell him why we left.

"It was an inheritance" I blurt out. I wish I was better at this sort of thing, but I'm not. I guess hiding from you your emotions for most of your life will do that to you though.

A dawn of understanding comes over Robbie's eyes. He nods and continues with his story.

"One night..." He begins before trailing off. Not wanting to press him too far, I keep the impatience from my expression. He smiles gratefully, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Sighing loudly, roughly, as if he wants this to be over with as quickly as possible, Robbie presses on.

"One night my day got really drunk and started trying to cook something. We were all asleep, so when he fell asleep there was nobody to stop the fire from gutting our house." Seeing the tears brimming in his eyes, I stroke his hand lightly with my thumb. I don't think I've ever done this. Not even for Beck. Then again Beck's biggest problems usually revolved around running out of shampoo or conditioner.

"I'm so sorry Robbie" I tell him sincerely, looking into his red rimmed eyes. He smiles weakly and for a second I see the brightness return to his eyes. After so many years of hostility I guess he really appreciates that I can show him that I care.

"It's ok Jade, I know you didn't know." He wipes the tears from his eyes and huffs again, seemingly psyching himself up for another round. I almost want to stop him, I know he needs to let this out though. It's about time he does. Besides, he listened to me earlier. I owe him this much.

"So after Mom left, I got placed with a foster family. That was the worst. All they saw me as was another pay cheque from the government. When I was nine I ran away for the first time. Nobody found out I was living alone for two months." He sounds almost proud of that. I wonder just how a child survived that long alone.

"Where did you go? How did you survive that long without anyone?" I ask him, it's only because Robbie is the one telling the story that I haven't called him a liar. A nine year old child going missing for two months and coming out of it fine is pretty unbelievable after all.

"Here. I came here because I knew it would be empty since your father never sold this place. I guess...I thought I'd be close to home too." Robbie replies, looking out of the window and towards what remains of his own childhood home.

"Why didn't anyone find you? How did you eat?" I feel his grip tighten slightly on my hand.

"My foster family never said a word to anyone about me disappearing. I guess it was the government cheque for adopting me coming in that kept their lips sealed." Robbie says this so coldly, so hatefully, that I almost feel the temperature in the room drop.

"I got my food by stealing from the Market down the Road. That's how I got caught and re-homed. One day a cop saw me taking some milk and took me into the station. After that I bounced around group homes for a few years between running back to this house."

I wonder how on earth Robbie lived like that, I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Not even Vega or her stupid sister. I wonder how he made his way to Hollywood Arts eventually.

"How did you end up at Hollywood Arts?" I don't know any way to be other than direct, so I cut right to the point. Surprisingly, Robbie actually smiles at the mention of Hollywood Arts.

"It was my Mamaw, unknown to my parents, she'd been saving money steadily over her life. After I ran away for the last time, she came looking for me here and found me talking to Rex. I think she was impressed since she got me an audition to Hollywood Arts."

"Where did you live though? I doubt she just let you stay here, cosy as it may be." I interject, it earns a small chuckle from Robbie. His mood seems to have improved since we left the subject of his family. Who'd have thought an abandoned house in the worst part of town would do that?

"The exchange student dorms." He answers smiling lightly, which I take as a good sign. "I met my first friend since you left in those dorms. His parents had gone on a Christian mission to Africa"

"What was his name?" I ask, wondering how it is that we could converse so easily about a subject that should be so awkward. Must be heat exhaustion or something I decide.

"Andre" Robbie answers simply. I can only think that this explains why he's always staying with his Grandmother. He never really mentions his parents either, it kind of makes me wish I hadn't tried shutting out everyone for so long. Everyone in our group has a story to tell.

"What's the deal with you still coming to this place?" I ask Robbie quietly after a long pause. I wonder why he'd keep coming back here and more importantly how he's managed to furnish it with a better fridge then the one we used to have among other things.

"Mamaw said that since she knew I could look after myself, that once I turned 16 she would pay for me to have place to come back to. You know, away from Hollywood Arts." He replies, gently taking his arm from my grasp and scratching his neck with it. Once he's done scratching, I take it back forcefully, smirk on my face.

"So what, you're renting this place?" I ask him, wondering how he managed to negotiate that sort of deal with my father.

"Not exactly...I'm just hoping your father has forgotten about this place. The power and other utilities are under Sikowitz's name." I look at Robbie. Wonder written in my eyes.

"You sly dog..." I grin, feeling the tension in the room lift. No wonder Robbie always has such nice things for somebody with no family. Technically he's not paying rent here, since my family still own it. Just utilities.

"I have around $200 left after food and other bills" He smirks, looking more like the Robbie I've been hanging out with today and less like the broken child of that I've been having this conversation wiht. Even his posture seems to exude more confidence than before.

"This explains so much" I murmur in wonder. Robbie constantly being early to school, Rex's comment from earlier today, everything. Remembering Rex only reminds me of how awful I've been to him over the years and I fling myself against Robbie recklessly. He seems taken aback for a moment, but quickly relaxes into my embrace.

"I'm sorry" I mutter into his shoulder, not expecting a response.

"I know. Lets just forget about it. The past is done, we can't change it. Just promise me one thing?" Robbie takes my chin gently and makes me look into his eyes.

"What?" I mumble softly. Anything more than a mutter and I'll probably start bawling my eyes out. Again.

"Don't forget about tonight."

Goddamn it Robbie. I wish he'd stop saying things like that. He better not say anything like that when we're in school or my reputation will be ruined. Baby steps. Just because I'm talking to Robbie and showing my emotions doesn't mean I'm willing to share them with anyone else yet.

"What are we going to do now Casanova?" I ask Robbie, trying to appear nonchalant. After a long period of us sitting on the couch, wrapped in each others embrace. Looking up at him, I see the gears turning in his head. Like he's wondering how to approach the subject.

"I don't know my rose" He replies sarcastically, looking at me with a grin that sends a tingle up my spine.

"So you just thought you'd lure me to an empty house and we'd go from there?" I shoot back, arching my eyebrow and shifting so that I am sitting on the couch and am only inches from his face. The look on his face after he realizes the implications of my statement is hilarious.

"J-Jade! No!" He stammers, eyes going wide as his posture stiffens. The look on his face would be enough to make me laugh, the frantic movements of his arms and him spluttering out apologies is what sends me into a full on laughing fit.

"Relax" I grin, slapping him on the chest lightly. This seems to placate him as he slumps back into a more comfortable looking position. I don't know what to do. I wonder if we're at a point where we can touch each other without being involved in some kind of dramatic moment. Pressing my luck I close the space between us and press up against him. I notice the look on his face shift again. It reminds me of the time I ripped Rex's arm off. He's...outraged?

"What?" I ask, slightly offended and confused that he wouldn't enjoy that.

"You have a boyfriend Jade." In this moment I hate Beck more then I did when I found out I was just a part of some bet. Trust Robbie to be Mr. Morals in this situation. I'm sick of it though, today has been a very trying day and I just want some kind of release. Anyone that knows me should know that what I want, eventually I get.

"No Robbie, I was part of a bet. You didn't seem to-" He turns away, so I grab him by the collar and straddle his lap forcing him to look at me while I talk to him.

"You didn't seem to care before now, what changed?" I repeat, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I-I know know Beck has trashed your feelings Jade, but he's always been such a good friend to me. I don't know if I can do this to him..."

I have to admit, seeing things from Robbie's point of view, I almost regret what I'm about to do. But then I remember that Jade wants, Jade gets. Why should that change now?

Robbie doesn't get a chance to move or say anything else before I crush my lips against his. I slowly feel him relax into my embrace. It's then that I know he's mine to play with for as long as I want.


	8. Good mourning, Monday

**Well I still have no idea what people thought of that last chapter. Let me know! Here's another chapter. I was debating putting some Rade smut in there somewhere, but I would feel weird writing it this soon. It'll just be implied for the moment. **

* * *

><p>I'm not going to go into the details, that's nobodies business but mine and Robbie's. The only things that need to be said are No, we didn't have sex. Yes, we did spend most of the weekend in bed. Yes, I am feeling more relaxed. With that said, there's no time like a the present. Right now, I'm sitting at our usual table waiting for class to begin. Robbie is to my left and is fidgeting with something on his PearPad. There's no Rex, no stinkin' hot RV, no Oakwood with all of it's associated baggage. It's just me, Robbie and my coffee.<p>

The calm before the storm.

"Jade! Where have you been all weekend?" Comes a voice from across the plaza. It's Beck. He doesn't sound overly annoyed, but it's not him that was a pawn in some random bet. Prepare yourself Beckett. Approach this situation carefully.

"Does it matter?" I reply, taking a sip from my coffee as he casually walks across the plaza. It's things like this that bug me. After I've been missing since friday morning at the beach, you'd think he would be a bit more worried. I'd even settle for paranoid.

"I guess not." He smiles, appearing satisfied with my answer. I wonder how on earth anybody could be satisfied with such a short and blunt answer. Looking over at Robbie, I know he would at least give me some kind of reaction.

"Hey Rob, what happened to you coming over to help me fix my laptop on Sunday?" Beck asks, turning his attention to Robbie. I take a sip of my coffee to hide the grin on my face as I remember the exact reason Robbie was too busy to help Beck. Robbie seems to remember this as well, his cheeks turning a deep crimson.

"Uh..." He begins to speak. I already know that this sentence is going to take some time to make it's way out of his mouth. Robbie might be the worst liar in the world, I muse to myself as I watch him struggle. Remembering what I would usually do in this situation, I step in rudely.

"Spit it out Shapiro" I demand, slapping him on the shoulder. It's a lot lighter than what I would usually have done, but it keeps up appearances. Just like we had discussed on sunday. The slap seems to bring him back to reality and he stops stammering.

"I had to help my Neighbor with...her plumbing. She wouldn't take no for an answer." He finally replies. I'm about to whack him again, but then I catch the look he flashes me for a second and realize the implication...the plumbing didn't have anything to do with pipes.

"No offense, Robbie... But why would she ask you of all people?" Beck questions, his shaggy mane of hair covering part of his face as he tilts his head inquisitively.

"I was the only one around in our building." He shrugs, looking back down at his PearPad.

"Did you end up flooding her house? Or ruining anything?" Most people would think Beck is picking on Robbie, he's not. He's just too curious for his own good sometimes and not observant enough at others. He's like a puppy I guess. Building on that tenuous metaphor, Beck just won't leave this subject alone. He's like a dog with a bone. My english teacher would be so proud...

"She wasn't complaining..." I mutter, once Robbie has finished speaking and defending his plumbing ability. It's loud enough for Robbie to hear, but I don't think beck picked up on it. I share a conspiratorial glance with Robbie and again I need a drink of coffee to hide my smirk. That was a good weekend.

"Alright then." Beck concludes, beginning to leave his seat again. "Well I gotta go do some stuff. I'll see you guys in class."

Then in the most awkward of awkward moments, he leans in and pecks me on the cheek. All I can do is smile and act like it's still something that gives me butterflies. Truthfully, Robbie using the word plumbing made me tingle more then Beck's kiss. As Beck disappears into the distance, I look over at Robbie. He's staring at his PearPad and if looks could kill, his PearPad would be deader than Vega's sisters dreams of becoming famous.

"I'm sorry about that..." I mutter, taking hold of Robbie's hand. I look at him and hope he'll look at me and things will be fine like they were on Sunday. We agreed that I needed to talk to Beck, he's got to give me a chance to do it before getting annoyed. I hate putting myself in a position to be rejected, he better not make me regret this by pushing my had away.

"It's fine." He replies, teeth gritted. The look on his face tells me that I'd better do something about this Beck situation sooner, rather then later. I already know what I'm going to do, now it's just about cornering Beck away from everybody. He'll just clam up and we won't achieve anything if I don't find him alone. Eventually...

"Whoa! Robbie look out! Jade's got your hand!" Comes an annoyingly familiar voice, tearing me from my thoughts. It's way too early to be dealing with Tori Vega I think, taking a quick swig of my coffee as the brunette bounces over to where we are.

"Yeah, because I might bite or something, right Vega?" I ask her sarcastically, punctuating my sentence with a snap of my mouth. Vega predictably recoils and I feel content once more.

"Right." She replies uncertainly. Looking between Robbie and myself. It's at that moment that I realize I'm still holding Robbie's hand. "So why are you holding Robbie's hand?" She asks once her brain has processed the information finally.

Thinking quick, I remember a trick Robbie showed me when we were kids. Vega won't know that though, so it's the perfect cover. I quickly ball Robbie's hand into a fist and reply "Oh, I'm just showing Robbie this cool hand thing."

"Yeah, it's all tingly." Robbie comments, picking up on my lie and breaking out of his bad mood in one go. I'm thankful he's backing me up so I don't have to put any extra effort into deceiving Vega.

"Ooh! Can I see? I love feeling tingly!" Vega comments, eyes sparkling with interest. All she succeeds in doing is earning a glare from me. I hate how peppy she is in the morning.

"No." I reply simply, hoping to deflate her to a manageable level.

"Come on!" She asks insistently, a pleading look crossing her face.

"I'll show you if jump off the roof." I state, glaring at her. Some people would say a a sinister smile is on my face, whatever. I know for sure that I'm not doing anything for Vega this morning.

"Here" Robbie steps in, taking hold of Tori's hand and performing the simple act. I find myself feeling that familiar sensation of jealousy bubbling up within me. Only this time I control it. Unlike when I felt this way with Beck, I know Robbie is only touching another girl for me. He knows shutting Vega up will please me. Good boy, Robbie.

"It IS tingly!" Tori states with almost childlike glee. I roll my eyes and take another sip of my coffee. Any damage I did to her mood is completely undone now, but at least she's not pestering me anymore.

"Hiii!" Comes yet another familiar voice as she approaches the table. Why did everyone pick today of all days to arrive at Hollywood Arts early? Did they somehow know I would be here and they would be able to bother me?

"Hey Cat" Robbie and Tori chorus, only seconds apart. I look at them, then towards Cat and eventually mutter my own greeting. It's not that I hate Cat, I just don't know how much more socializing I can take this early in the morning.

"Hows it going guys?" Cat asks us, peppering her question with light giggles. I notice her gaze lingering on me and Robbie as she looks between the three of us. I'm pretty sure she suspects something after running into us on friday. The girl is not as ditzy as she seems, at least when it comes to relationship-y things.

"Fine." I reply, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Great! Robbie just showed me something that's really cool!" Tori replies shortly after, her voice sickening me slightly. Come on bell...come on bell...I chant to myself. Once that bell rings I'll only have to drown out the voice of the teacher.

_Bring Ba-Bring Ba-Bring_

Thank god.


	9. I Bade him farewell

**This is pretty much a Bade chapter, sorry guys. I felt like Beck needed some kind of depth. Before he just seemed to be a generic douche. Hopefully this chapter makes it clear Beck wasn't out to hurt Jade, just that Ryder is somewhat of a manipulative tool. The next few chapters will probably lead to a couple of Rade overdoses though. :)**

**Anyway, peace and love. Reviews are appreciated, good or bad. **

* * *

><p>Finally. The school day is over. In about fifteen minutes I'll be home and away from any of the annoyances here. All I have to do is turn this corner and...<p>

That dream is now ruined.

"Seriously Jade, where were you this weekend?" Beck asks, coming from out of nowhere and finally catching up with me. I've been avoiding him all day to make sure this conversation doesn't happen at Hollywood Arts. I know I told Robbie I would get to it, I just don't want to do it here. Oh well.

"Why didn't you try and call me to find out?" I snap without even thinking about it. The look on Beck's face tells me that this was not the response he was expecting. His brows furrow and he leans against the wall to our left. That's it Beck? A slight frown and you lean against a locker?

"Why didn't you bother looking for me that whole of Friday?" I demand, now actively trying to get some kind of response out of him. I feel the rage boiling up in me. What sort of a boyfriend loses their girlfriend and the beach and then doesn't call her for the rest of the weekend?

"Jade..." He begins, looking conflicted.

"What?" I snap angrily, not in the mood for his mysterious, tortured artist act.

"I know how you get." He snaps back, finally showing some form of emotion. Good boy Beck, it takes two to tango.

"You were sending out a vibe that said leave me alone all morning." He concludes sadly, looking like a sad child. He reminds me of a child that's been told no dessert, rather than somebody who has an actual problem though. I've seen true sadness, this isn't it.

"The whole day though Beckett, the whole day?" I know I shouldn't be losing my head this early into the conversation, a good fight is like a fine wine, you need to let it age for a while. Right now I just want to vent on Beck. As good as the weekend with Robbie was, this has been in the back of my mind since I heard Beck's drunken ramblings at the beach.

"Honestly...I needed some space." He announces, still pouting. I look into his eyes and for a second I actually believe that he feels bad for ditching me. Then I remember why I'm so angry.

"You needed some space? YOU needed you space?" I screech. You know that phrase, seeing red? Yeah. It applies to me right now.

"It's been a little much lately, all of this...this fighting." Beck just ignored me screaming in his face, for once his overly mellow nature is a good thing though, I feel calmer. Like something inside of me has snapped. Either that or it's the eye of the storm and I'll end up ripping his head off in a minute or two.

"I can't be the only one that feels this..." He adds, seeing that I have calmed down enough to listen.

I've even calmed down enough to finish his sentence, just like the old days. "Separation?"

"Yeah." Beck replies, nodding his head slightly. He even stands up straight, like he's ready to talk for real now that I'm thinking clearly.

"You're not." I tell him, suddenly fidgeting with my hands. "I feel it too. Ever since we broke up a few month ago. It feels like things have been..."

"Different?" He finishes for me. If you ignored everything about us and just focused on superficial things like finishing each other sentences, we'd seem like the perfect couple.

"Yeah." A slight smile crosses my face. Believe it or not, this is actually going way better than expected. I was half expecting to have punched Beck by now, not having a mature discussion.

"So this is it?" He asks, brushing the hair out of his eyes for what seems like the millionth time. The end of Beck&Jade, Jade&Beck...it feels like it never should have arrived, but then again, here it is.

"Looks like it." I mutter. Going out with a whimper, not a bang. I never thought this would be the end. I had always expected it would be something dramatic like Beck moving to Canada that would tear us apart. A long silence hangs in the air before either of us speak again.

"One thing though." Beck shatters the silence once I make a move to walk away. I wonder where he is going with this. I hope he's not going to ask if I want to give our relationship another try.

"I'm sorry." He blurts out.

"Why?" I snap, the anger I had been feeling earlier coursing through my veins once again. With a vague idea of where this is going, I feel my rage renewed.

"About 2 months I...um...this is hard..." Beck begins, sounding more nervous then even Robbie has ever managed in my presence. I stomp my foot and glare at him, informing him I expect him to hurry up.

"Spit it out Beckett" I demand, lowering my voice. Beck knows that when I'm yelling he doesn't have to worry so much, but when I adopt this tone, he'd better do as I say.

"I bet Ryder that I could lose my virginity with you because he said he'd get me cast in a movie if I could do it before filiming..." He blurts out so quickly I almost don't catch it. But unfortunately for Beck, I do.

Crack.

A whine.

I slap Beck across the face with as much force as I can muster. He's lucky I don't do anything more to him. I guess the fact that I didn't have to drag it out of him did count in his favor.

"I deserved that." He states quietly, holding his cheek. It's now an angry red and I wonder whether or not I should feel bad. It's not as though we ever had sex.

"I'm so sorry Jade...I don't know what I-" Beck suddenly begins to say, looking like he's on the verge of tears. I don't think I've ever seen him this way. I don't know if he's ever even been this way in his life. Then again, it may have just been the force of the slap. My hand is stinging angrily. Stupid hand.

"Save it Beckett." I announce, cutting him off. I think that slap really calmed me down. I still feel angry, but it's more of a simmering anger then explosive rage Beck's face just felt.

"I feel like the -" He tries to speak again. I feel myself growing impatient. I know he did it. I don't want to know why, how much or how he feels about it.

"Look. It doesn't matter. We never had sex. No harm no foul." I cut him off again with a sigh. I feel tired. Not just physically, but mentally. I'm done with this song and dance. It's not actually ok, I just want to go home. This will get resolved eventually.

"Seriously, that's it?" He asks, looking like he wants to talk about it more. I can see the look in his eyes, he feels like crap. Kind of like when I found out about the bet. I get a perverse sense of enjoyment out of it though. It calms me further to know I wasn't entirely a pawn in his bet.

"No." I reply with a smirk. He knows that smirk means trouble. The whole school does. I'm not planning anything major, I just want to see him squirm a little.

"Then what happens now?" He asks, looking slightly concerned. I notice he looks a lot more like the usual Beck as well though. Like us breaking up was a weight off his shoulders.

"You suffer." I reply, my smirk disappearing. Seeing the look on Beck's face, I know that's the perfect note to leave on. He knows not to cross me again and he's feeling guilty.

"How?" He asks as I walk towards the door, towards freedom.

"You'll see." I call out, not even looking back at him.


	10. Empty

**Here we go, Rade centric again, this time it's pure fluff. This is mostly filler for the next chapters in all honesty, but enjoy it for what it is. Fans of Wifi in the Sky will know where Robbie's username comes from too ;)**

**Anyway, love and peace. Don't be shy. Send some reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>Posted by Beck Oliver, Monday at 4:13pm.<em>

"_Just saw Jade. My face is sore."_

I smirk, looking at the screen of my PearBook. I'm at home now and surprise, surprise, it's empty. My father is out of town with my stepmom for some business thing. He's left a ridiculous amount of money behind for six days as well. It's like he thinks the more money he leaves behind, the more it makes up for the complete lack of parental supervision and affection.

Sighing, I flop back on my bed with my PearBook. Nothing to do but some mindless surfing on the internet I guess. My hand guides the mouse to the chat application on my computer. I hover over it for a few seconds, debating whether I feel like chatting to anyone or not.

Eventually I open it. I don't have anything better to do right now. No lines to learn and no assignments to do. Just sitting here wallowing in my own existence. An alert from my computer pulls me from my bout of self pity.

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21 wants to chat._

Who in the hell is that? I don't even know any Stephanie's. I accept the chat request out of curiosity. If it's anything gross I can just block them and delete them from my contacts anyway.

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: Hey Jade. Hows it going?_

_SCISSORLUV: Who r u?_

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: It's Robbie._

_SCISSORLUV: What the hell is up with ur username?_

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: What?_

_SCISSORLUV: LIL_STEPANIE 21 I believe it is..._

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: Shit_

_SCISSORLUV: lol_

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: I must have forgotten to log out. It's a fake account I use sometimes when people block me._

_SCISSORLUV: lol good one dork._

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: haha shut up._

_SCISSORLUV: I'm bored. Entertain me._

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: k. How?_

_SCISSORLUV: I don't know. B creative..._

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: Knock knock_

_SCISSORLUV: No._

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: You're meant to ask who's there. :)_

_SCISSORLUV: I know, but no. R u busy?_

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: Not really_

_SCISSORLUV: Come over ;)_

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: Uh...are you sure?_

_SCISSORLUV: Yes. If you don't remember where you dropped me off before, find out. I'll be expecting you soon._

_LIL_STEPHANIE 21: If you're sure..._

_SCISSORLUV: I am. Hurry up and I'll make it worth the trouble...maybe._

_SCISSORLUV has logged off_

Smirking to myself, I place my PearBook down and lay back. I know it's a risk to invite Robbie here, but at least with Daddy Dearest out of town, he'll have a chance to find the exits and plan his escape for the inevitable fight that's going to come from him being here.

A while passes. Fifteen minutes, whatever. I'm still lounging around on my bed when I hear a knock on my window. Turning my head, scowl firmly plastered on my face, I see Robbie at the Window. Confusion replaces the scowl and I lazily make my way over to the window and let him in.

"How did you manage to get up here?" I ask, wondering whether Robbie had brought a ladder or actually managed to climb the Oak tree next to my window.

"Climbed the tree." He huffs, clearly out of breath from all the exertion.

"Barely." I state, smirking at his slightly offended reaction. Just because we have some kind of thing going at the moment doesn't mean I can break every old habit.

"I'm wiry!" He retorts, puffing up his chest. I can't help but laugh at his exaggerated posture. It's not a mean spirited chuckled, but a genuine laugh. I close the distance between us and press my lips to his, expecting him to reciprocate.

He doesn't and pushes me away.

"Did you talk to Beck?" He asks, eyes full of concern. Annd we're back to square one. At least now I can give him an honest answer. That doesn't undo him pushing me away though, that he will pay for.

"I did." I reply, not giving anything away. He's going to have to work for this.

"And?" Robbie's eyes narrow with his response. He's getting tense, Beck never showed any sign of frustration or interest. It's kind of nice that Robbie wears his emotions on his sleeve.

"It went well." He looks even more upset now. He's pacing, running a hand through his curly mane of hair. My eyes narrow, now I'm confused. Why does he look so annoyed?

"So you worked things out with him?" And Robbie has just asked the most ridiculous question I've heard in my life. Well, from somebody not produced by the Vega gene pool. I do the only thing I can in a situation like this, I laugh. I laugh loudly and for a long time. By the time I'm done Robbie's face is a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Nooo...no, no, no, no, no" I finally manage to wheeze out. Robbie looks instantly relieved.

"What happened then?" He asks, it looks like he's daring to hope I ended things between Beck and I. For once I feel good about the fact I won't be crushing somebodies dreams.

"Beck and I broke up." I reply, none of the angst from the last time this happened in my voice. I feel at peace with where me and Beck are. Him feeling guilty over his bet with Ryder might come in handy sometime soon as well.

"For good?" The ghost of a smile flickering on Robbie's lips. I don't answer him. I just move closer, pressing up against him and crushing my lips to his with a lot more force than last time. This time, much to my satisfaction, he reciprocates. Deepening the kiss, I feel his wraps his arms around my waist. But again, much too soon for my taste, he breaks the kiss.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, amusement dancing in his eyes as he looks at me. My lips are still puckered and my eyes are half shut. That soon changes, a look of frustration replacing my previous expression. He looks unmoved. Though he continues to hold me close.

"It's actually a declaration that you better not stop kissing me before I'm ready if you want to keep your manhood next time, Shapiro." I reply, a sickly sweet tone in my voice.

"Message received" He comments, eyes widening for a moment at the tone in my voice. Before I get a chance to say anything, he finally kisses me. I smile into his kiss, a deep feeling of satisfaction spreading within me. About time Shapiro, about time.


	11. Was it good?

**Here it is, I felt bad the last chapter was such filler so this one pushes the T rating a little and the "Mall Incident" gets resolved.**

* * *

><p>It seems like I sweat around Robbie Shapiro more than anyone. It happened in the RV, it's happening again in my own bed. Honestly though, this second time I am not complaining. I'm laying on my back and panting. Who know that nerdy, un-coordinated Robbie has magic fingers? I should have known from his kisses that he'd have other abilities too...<p>

"Was that good?" He asks, his head popping up from under the covers. My eyes widen and I can only nod at him. A grin spreads over his face and I wonder how this comes as such a shock to him. I'd chastise him for asking such a stupidly obvious question, but I asked him the same thing in a similar situation not too long ago...

I smirk and motion for him to come closer. Seconds later and he's hovering over me, I never thought it'd be so easy to get him to show some confidence in this area. He's taking to it like a duck to water. I pull him down forcefully into a deep kiss, moaning when his tongue begins to dance with my own. I could stay like this forever I decide. School and life be damned. Then he pulls away. I really need to do something about this nasty habit of Robbie's.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this." He begins, briefly smiling before it wavers and a serious look replaces it. "But are your parents going to be back anytime soon?"

"We...have until sunday." I reply, biting my lower lip slightly as I look up at Robbie.

"That long?" He asks, eyes narrowing in confusion. Seconds later the darkness of anger clouds his usually brown eyes.

"It's fine." I tell him, waving my had dismissively. It's not a lie either. You get used fending for yourself after four years. Robbie of all people probably knows that. It's almost bizarre how similar the lines of our lives have turned out.

"Sure?" He asks, still looking thoroughly worried. I just smile at his genuine concern. It's a foreign concept to me after so long. Beck was just way to relaxed to worry and I don't see my parents often enough for either of them to get worried. My smile widening even further, I reach over and knock his left arm from underneath him, causing him to wobble and fall over. Landing haphazardly, he looks horribly confused. I can't help but laugh.

"You giggled." He smirks, regaining his composure. He's lying. I don't giggle.

"Did not." I retort. Rolling my eyes at Robbie's smug expression. Sharing a grin with Robbie, I throw the blankets off us. While I'm sitting up and stretching, Robbie is scrambling for cover. So much for the self confidence when we're alone. I chuckle. I know that it's a chuckle this time, not a damn giggle.

"Jaaade..." Robbie whines, peering from beneath the comforter of my bed. He looks ridiculous and honestly, I'm tempted to jump him again then and there, just so he'll go back to showing some balls.

"Robbie, what have I told you about being such a girl?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow and placing my hands on my hips. Robbie gapes, seeing me stand in front of him wearing only a pair of black and green lace panties. I might be taunting him right now, but his reaction is a major confidence boost.

"Uh..." He begins, eyes glazed over and slackjawed.

"Exactly. Now be a good boy and get dressed. I'm going to go shower." Smirking, I can't resist shimmying my hips a little as I leave the room. I have the distinct impression that Robbie is still watching me as I go.

Stepping back into my room, I see Robbie is now wearing clothes and the bed has been made. Part of me is disappointed with this development, though I also find it a little endearing that he's gone to the trouble of making the bed.

"I'm hungry." I announce. Robbie immediately turns around and gives me a look that seems to be asking what I want him to do. So eager to please, I muse. Kind of explains previous performances in the same bed I'm now sitting on.

"I'd offer to cook, but I have no idea what ingredients you have." He offers looking somewhat sheepish. I wonder if he thinks I'll kick him out if he doesn't cook me something and surprisingly it wounds me. For once I actually have the urge to change somebody's perception of me.

"I'm not going to go crazy because you don't have a three course meal lined up, you know that right?" I ask, leaping off the bed and gliding towards the computer chair Robbie has made himself at home on.

"I know..." He replies, suddenly looking anywhere but at me.

"Robbie." I say his name warningly, just to let him know I want a proper answer. I may be feeling all warm and fuzzy, but I'm not willing to let him off the hook.

"Old habit are hard to break." I states, now looking towards the ground. Huffing, I stomp my foot and place my hand on his cheek tenderly.

"Things are different now. I've forgiven you for the mall." He looks completely confused at this statement and I wonder just how to phrase this. I don't actually want to make him feel guilty. Yeah, shocking I know. Whatever.

"Uh...what?" He asks, jaw agape. I wonder if Robbie genuinely has no idea what I'm talking about. Narrowing my eyes, I look at him questioningly.

"You know, the mall."

"No I don't know." He responds, there's no venom in his voice like I half expected, just pure confusion. I have his full attention now, I know it. I feel annoyed that we have to discuss the past again. But whatever, those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. I really would rather not repeat that moment of my life.

"It was the year before I came to Hollywood Arts." I begin, look at Robbie who is leaning forward on his chair and paying close attention. It's nice to know he cares about this at least.

"And I was at the mall, all of a sudden who do I see? You." I add, trying not to glare. Robbie looks concerned now as he sees the various signs that I'm getting upset.

"I was so excited Robbie, we hadn't seen each other in so long and there you were. I thought you would be happy to see me..." I suppress a sniffle. I had forgotten how much this memory sucks...can't stop now though. Robbie's brow is firmly knitted together, like he's trying to remember.

"I actually went up and hugged you..." I can't help but laugh bitterly as I remember how badly that had gone. It's no wonder I don't hug people. Even people who genuinely seem to want it like Vega.

"What?" He asks, eyes widening. For a second I almost believe that he's sincerely confused and doesn't remember this. Am I that forgettable?

"You heard me. I hugged you and then you asked who I was and called me a freak." I reply quietly. I'm not sure why, but the anger has passed and now I just feel like crap. I wait for Robbie to tell me somehow it's not real, it never happened.

But he just sits there, lost in his thoughts.

The tension is killing me. I've been standing here, my heart on display for what feels like an eternity. I'm almost ready to just turn and leave. I can't bear to see Robbie now that I know the truth.

"Was this the mall off 47th Street in July?" He finally asks. I don't know why something like that would even matter. Focusing, I try to remember the details of a day I've tried my hardest to forget.

"Yeah. I think so. Why?" I sound defeated and I hate myself for not even bothering to put up a front. What good would it do though.

"It wasn't me, Jade!" He exclaims, jumping out of his seat and looking like he's won the lottery. I fail to see how him finally realizing he can just lie is going to help matters, so I just stand where I am.

"How do you expect me to believe that Robbie?" I ask, genuine hurt showing in my voice. I wish I could suppress it. What the point though?

Robbie doesn't say a word. He just reaches into his jeans and pulls out his tattered old wallet. Narrowing my eyes, I wonder just what on earth he is doing until I see what he has pulled out. It's a picture...

A picture of two Robbie's.

"What is that?" I ask, my shaking hand taking hold of the picture.

"In Middle School, Sikowitz gave us an assignment. You got randomly paired up with someone and had to be them in public for a day. Nobody got to see what their double was doing except Sikowitz." Robbie explains, a glint in his eye.

He's obviously pleased that he wasn't at fault. Honestly, so am I. It doesn't change the past, but it's one less issue for us to deal with. God knows we have enough of them.

"Next time we pass that kid, point him out so I can destroy him socially." I finally state after simply staring at the picture Robbie passed to me. Eventually, I had it back to him and look into his eyes. He's smiling, like he's pleased that I'm not an entirely new person. It makes me wonder who he could want me to retain any of my older characteristics. Maybe it's something gross like love.

"I forgive you too, then." Robbie finally says, looking into my eyes as he moves towards me. He doesn't have to explain. I know he's referring to how I've treated him over the course of our tenure at Hollywood Arts. I still feel horrible about it, but him knowing it wasn't without reason is a small consolation.

"I'm sick of this conversation, lets go eat." I announce, catching Robbie by surprise with a quick kiss as I pull him out of his seat and towards the door. It's a Vega-like moment, but I'm not in the mood to brood. Apparently I'm up for some rhyming though. Ugh.

Robbie and I are in the kitchen now, he's bobbing around behind me like some kind of maniac as I look for something to eat in the freezer. I know because I feel him graze against me every so often. If he's not careful we won't be eating for a while because he'll get me...distracted.

Eventually, we settle on having some left over lasagna that I had cooked and frozen for later. When you have to juggle cooking for yourself, cleaning for yourself, High School and performing, you tend to do things this way.

Swiftly, I put two slices of lasagna on a plate and it in the microwave. Turning around, I see Robbie looking slightly amused. My defenses snap up immediately "What?"

"Nothing. I just never knew you were so...domestic." He grins, evidently taking amusement from seeing me actually do things for myself. If I wasn't so busy being offended, I'd probably see the funny side of it.

"Shut up." I retort, leaning against the kitchen counter. Robbie simply smiles, evidently he thinks I don't have claws anymore. It's kind of nice that he doesn't flinch whenever I move now.

"Nope. Doesn't work anymore" He states, walking towards me and moving in for a hug. I do the natural thing and jab him in the side with the fork I'm holding. He winces but continues to hold on anyway. It's at that moment I resolve to never do something that callous to him again.

"Sorry..." I whisper lamely. If he'd have flinched and pushed me away it would have been funny, but the fact he didn't move at all...well it made me feel guilty ok?

"Didn't hurt." He replies, still smiling. Am I weaker then I used to be or did I really not jab him that hard? My brow furrows in confusion before Robbie pulls me even closer and kisses me of the forehead. It sends a shiver down my spine and I burrow into his shoulder, calmness washing over me.

BEEP BEEP

"Stupid Microwave." I grumble into Robbie's shoulder. I look up at him only to see him laughing at my annoyance. As I break away from him and gather our meal, I'm sure he gets some kind of perverse enjoyment out of denying me things. Two can play at that game Shapiro.

"Here." I state gruffly, having placed his half of the lasagna onto a separate plate I place it on the breakfast counter near where he stands. He immediately turns to it and takes a seat, if I wasn't doing the same thing I would be disgusted with how fast he's inhaling the contents of his plate.

"That. Was. Amazing." He states, once we're finished. I may feel a slight blush creep onto my cheeks, but that's neither here, nor there. Great. He's looking at me now, he's giving that look which seems to say I'm the cutest thing in the room.

"Really?" I ask, wondering if he's sincere. I've never fed anyone else my cooking, I have no idea if it's even edible to othr people. Looking at the sincerity in his eyes, my blush may deepen. Maybe.

"You're blushing." He grins stupidly. I'd be lying if it didn't give me fuzzy feelings on the inside though. Knowing that you're useful for something other then standing in front of a camera and trying to look pretty is gratifying.

"Shut up, I am not." I retort, none of the usual annoyance in my voice.

"Fine, fine. You're not as red as Cat's hair right now." He laughs, still looking thoroughly amused by the whole situation. Cat's name rings a bell in my head though. What are we? Am I dating Robbie or are we just Friends with...ahem...benefits?

"Robbie..." I begin, a serious tinge to my voice. It seems to sober him quickly and I almost miss his laughter. Almost.

"What are we?" I ask, gesturing between us vaguely. I hope he realizes the implication because this subject is not one that I want to dance around. He looks down at the gestures I'm making between the two of us and smiles before taking my hands with his own.

"Jade, you're argumentative, cranky in the morning and today you stabbed me with a fork..." He begins. This is not off to the most romantic of starts. I wonder if he hears himself speak sometimes.

"But you're also the most wonderful, amazing, confusing person that I know. I'm talking about what's underneath the act you put on. I know you Jade, you're beautiful inside and out despite what you want people to think." He adds, smiling brightly the whole time. I can't help but look at Robbie in a new light. He really is capable of saying some wonderful things.

"Jade West, I would love to be your boyfriend if you'll have me." He finishes finally. I can't believe that the dork I know could also be the person making my heart melt right now.

"After all of that, how could I not?" I reply, grinning like an idiot at Robbie before pulling his face towards me and crushing his lips to mine. This feeling right now is something I could get used to. With Beck I felt lust, want, need. With Robbie I feel all of those things, but there's something else there as well. Something that I don't know if I want to label.

Finally we pull apart. I don't know how long it was, but I do know that he didn't pull away. Good boy Robbie, you're a much faster learner then I thought you would be.

"One thing though." I finally state, having caught my breath.

"Hmm?" Robbie asks, his eyes are half closed and he looks thoroughly relaxed. I feel bad for pulling him out his trance, but we have one final problem.

"What do we tell the others? I don't know about you, but I don't plan on hiding this." I punctuate my statement with a lascivious wink. He gets the implication. Maybe telling him so soon after such a steamy kiss was a good idea after all. Or not...

"Whatever you want." He replies, still somewhat dazed. It's nice to see the effect the combination of our relationship being official and my lips had on him, but this is just ridiculous. Rolling my eyes at Robbie, I know it's up to me to solve this. It's like he's drunk or something. Suddenly, my eyes light up and the solution seems so clear.

"We're having a party!" I shout abruptly, trying to break Robbie out of his trance. The volume of my voice does the trick as I see him snap to attention. Inwardly I chuckle, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's getting peoples attention.

"A what?" Robbie asks. I have to roll my eyes at that one, how on earth could he not know what a party is. Jabbing him in the side, I try to get Robbie to focus. With this moment I have determined that My life is just one difficulty after another.

"A party, you dolt." I laugh. Despite my annoyance at his density, I can't help but enjoy myself around this dorky curly haired boy.

"What's that going to achieve?" He asks. Finally Robbie seems to have come back to reality.

"We" I point theatrically to him and then to myself. "Are going to "drunkenly" hook up."

I feel so proud. This plan is so simple, yet so amazing. I think I might actually be an evil genius or something close to it. I look to Robbie expectantly, waiting for him to shower me with praise.

"Why can't I just take you to the movies?" He asks, a skeptical look on his face. I feel my eyes roll again. It's not even a conscious thing this time.

"Honestly...I think this way takes some of the sting out of it for Beck" I reply after a short pause. I may not love Beck, I may not have ever loved him. He wasn't the worst boyfriend in the and wolf though. Also considering others will get me brownie points with Robbie. In bed those are worth their weight in gold. Dreamily, I wonder if he wants to turn in early...

"I see what you're getting at." He replies, nodding his head and looking like he's more on board with the plan then before. Smirking, I know I've got him. Eventually he was always going to agree to my plan.

"Besides, what good is a parent-less house without having a party of some sort?"


	12. If I don't like you, you're not invited

_**Here's another chapter. Just showing the group dynamic and a couple of other things. If I get some reviews before jumping off the computer, I'll put up the first chapter of the party. ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>Posted by Jade West, Monday at 9:04pm:<em>

_I'm having a party this friday night. If I don't like you, you're not invited._

It's Tuesday morning and Robbie has dragged me to school early again. He stayed at my house last night. I asked him if he'd get in trouble, he just told me it won't be a problem as long as Sikowitz knows. So here we are, sitting at Hollywood Arts an hour before class starts. I have no idea why Robbie insists on being so early, but he bought me the fancy coffee so I'll tolerate it. Until the coffee runs out at least.

At least nobody is early this morning so I can just sit and talk with a semi functional human being. The fact that Robbie has almost completely ditched Rex since friday makes things easier too. I think the fact that I scream "NO" at him whenever he pulls Rex out is assisting that transition. The fact that nobody is around is probably when I keep creeping closer to him. It's probably also the reason my hand keeps creeping over to Robbie's.

"Hey guys!" I knew it was too good to be true. Good morning Vega. I pull my hand from Robbie's slowly, hoping Vega's stupid enough not to notice.

"New hand thing?" She asks, taking a seat to next to Robbie. I don't know what annoys me more, Vega herself, or the fact that she's sitting next to Robbie.

"No." I reply, rolling my eyes. I'm so not in the mood to come up with some kind of lie. I wish I could just keep my hands to myself. Casting a quick glare at Robbie I mentally inform him that I'll be blaming him for this. Why? Just because, that's why.

"What were you doing then?" Vega asks. I wonder if maybe I should have just let her have Beck. They're both the same, they just can't leave something alone once the thought has entered their brain.

"Nothing" I snap. Vega rolls her eyes this time, finally leaving me alone. I can only hope that my peace will last. Only seconds later I see Vegas open her mouth again. I hate my life.

"Can I come to your party on friday Jade? Please, Jade, please?" The annoying brunette begins to beg. The sound of her begging may or may not cause me to growl audibly. Under the table, I feel Robbie's hand gently caressing my thigh. I feel somewhat calmer.

"No." I answer simply.

"Please?" Vega asks again.

"No." I repeat.

"Please?"

"Fine." I huff, bored of this game. I had been hoping that she'd be the one who would give in first. But no, Vega wins the battle of wills. This kind of thing only happens before 9am. Honestly.

"Yay!" She comments happily, doing some kind of ridiculous happy dance in her seat. If she gets any closer to Robbie I'm going to throw my coffee on her again.

"Robbie, can I get a ride with you?" She asks, puppy dog face in fully effect. I wonder how often that look has gotten her something she's wanted? I probably has almost as good of a strike rate as my death glare. Breaking from my thoughts, I look over at Robbie, interested in how he's going to cover up the fact that he's already going to be at my house. Yup, parents are away so I've moved him in for the rest of the week.

"Oh I don't think I can Tori." Robbie replies, looking as sorry as possible. He isn't actually a bad actor I muse. His sorrow actually looks genuine if you don't look too closely into his eyes.

"Why not?" She pouts, looking slightly upset he's not going to be doing her bidding.

"I have to get to Jade's really early. I'm helping her organize the lighting and set design for a play she's directing." He fibs. Technically I am writing and directing a new play and he's helping me out. We're not that far alone though.

"Oh. Fair enough." She replies, I swear I saw a smile flicker over her features for a second. There's no way she knows anything though, Vega is not that smart. Why would she smile about Robbie and I being together anyway?

"Hey girl" Andre greets Tori first, his gaze lingering on her for a moment before he greets us. "Robbie, Jade. Sup guys?"

We all offer a token greeting to the smiling boy. He seems to be in a good mood too, usually he's a lot more quiet in the morning. I narrow my eyes and look over to him. "Why are you so peppy this morning?"

"The party! I love parties!" He replies quickly, looking way too excited in my opinion. Robbie is just watching Andre's reaction, smiling lightly. It's then that I remember he and Andre go way back. I'm assuming Andre suspects something. He'd have noticed Robbie not sleeping at Hollywood Arts by now I'm guessing. Ugh. I can't wait until friday. I'm sick of wondering if people know or if they don't. So far Cat, Tori and now Andre have done something to raise my suspicion.

The whole thing is making my brain hurt and I wonder why I'm going to such lengths to spare Beck's feelings. I think I'm going to stick with blaming Robbie again. It's all of these feelings that he's been bringing out in me, it's got me all out of whack.

Speak of the devil.

"Morning." Beck mutters as he takes a seat, looking uncharacteristically run down. I wonder what his problem is, even his hair looks duller then usual. Once he's seated, he slumps over, using the table as his own personal metal pillow. If he's like this only one day after our break up, I don't know if I want to see him in a week.

"You look like crap." I reply, cutting off any greetings from the rest of the group. I'm pretty sure Vega is staring daggers into me right now, probably Andre too. Beck just sits up slightly and sends me a wry smile.

"Thanks Jade." He replies, not looking the least bit put out. "I haven't been to sleep yet."

"Why not?" Vega interjects, looking concerned. Robbie and Andre are both eying Beck suspiciously too, wondering what reason he'd have for missing a night of sleep on a school night. I wonder if maybe he's found a girl already. Strangely, the thought of beck and another girl doesn't raise any sort of emotion in me other than curiosity. It's almost sad.

"I was out. Then I got locked out of my RV. Long story." He replies, yawning three times before he's able to finish his sentence. I don't know why he even bothered showing up in such a state.

"Why don't you go home?" Robbie asks, earning a nod of agreement from the rest of us. Before a familiar shrill voice cuts through the air.

"Hi!" And now the full gang is here. Surely the bell can't be too far away...

"Wow Beck, you look like my brother this one time after he came back from the desert after three days..." Cat begins to ramble. I've know her from before she even dyed her hair and yet, I'm still no closer to figuring her out.

"Cat, I love you dearly, but please not now." Beck comments, slumping to the table again before she can even pout. I could really get used to this new and tired Beck. Other then the matter of looking like crap, which doesn't effect me anymore, he's so much more into his quiet time. This I like.

"So Jade, the party?" Andre asks, steering the conversation toward something a little less random. I'd be grateful if it didn't involve me having to speak.

"A party? I love parties!" Cat interjects gleefully, giggling afterward.

"Uh, it's at my house, I'm getting the guy across the road to get us a keg, come whenever?" I reply, fidgeting with a pair of scissors. I haven't planned anything other than that, but honestly, what else do we need?

"Party?" Beck perks up slightly. I roll my eyes and smirk. Of course Beck is up for a party. Glancing at Robbie I notice he looks slightly jealous that I'm talking to Beck. Wanting to avoid any sort of incident, I casually reach under the table and take his hand. It's a loose enough grip for either of us to move at any time, but it's a gesture that relaxes us both.

"Yup. Check your slap." I reply, Beck has again slumped over. I wonder if he heard me. He's even snoring slightly this time. I hope he doesn't start drooling on the table. We have to eat here.


	13. Party Harty

**Here we go, first chapter of the party up nooow.**

**So y'know leave some reviews or something so I know if people are liking where this is going :)**

* * *

><p>Laying on my bed with Robbie snoring softly beside me, I can't help but wonder how fast the last few days have passed. I had expected the week to drag on with constant drama and relationship problems. Nope. Nothing.<p>

Sliding my hand down Robbie's torso, I'm amused that he spasms but doesn't wake up. I really must have kept him up too late last night. Neither of us woke up in time for school. Not even my ridiculously loud alarm succeeded in waking us.

I simply lay there for what seems like hours. I don't think I've done this in years. Usually I can't wait to be out of bed and out of this house. Looking at Robbie, I wonder how much of this is to do with him and how much of it has to do with my body simply being too tired to move.

Robbie finally wakes up at 2:47pm. He yawns and stretches before looking at me and promptly falling out of bed. It's a habit that he still hasn't managed to break. I mentally chalk up another strike in my head. It's seven now, not one time that he hasn't done it.

"Ow." He mutters, groping around the floor for some pants. I can't help but smirk. He's still extremely modest, I have managed to get him to stop wearing a shirt to bed at least though.

"If you stopped leaping out of the bed at the sight of my face, you wouldn't have this problem." I smirk, rolling over and whipping the hair out of my eyes. One particularly rebellious lock doesn't move and I glare at it angrily, preparing to move it.

"Your face is beautiful Jade." Robbie states, like it's a fact as he moves towards me. Leaning down he brushes the offending hair out of my eye before cupping my cheek and kissing my tenderly.

Looking up at him, my brow furrows and I wonder how tonight will end up. I really hope it goes smoothly. Not the party itself, I could care less if this house gets trashed. I just hope my plan to accidentally hook up with Robbie works out.

The keg arrives.

Robbie and I are lounging around in my room when it gets here, the guy from across the road looks like he wants to stay for the party. A simple warning glare sends him on his way and I now have enough alcohol for everyone. Unless Beck gets depressed, he's a tank when it comes to beer. Something about being Canadian, he says.

Robbie and I pass the rest of the afternoon by cleaning up an evidence that he's barely been out of my house all week and a rousing session Gears Of War. I love my bag and I love that game. I don't care that I'm better than a supposed computer geek at it. I'm still the coolest girl at Hollywood Arts. Not really, but whatever. I'm up there.

It's around 8pm when the first guests start to arrive. To my surprise, the kids from iCarly have all turned up. Even the jacuzzi invading older brother has come. Whatever, they're not important. I don't have to deal with them on a daily basis. By the time 9pm rolls around, everyone that's anyone and Vega have arrived.

Looking around the yard, I wonder how long before the first person throws up. A retching sound in the bushes to my left answers that question quickly enough. To my surprise, Beck comes wandering out of the bushes, dazed look on his face.

"Wow Beck, what happened to Canadians being able to hold their liquor?" I smirk, probably enjoying this more than I should. Beck simply rolls his eyes and sits in a lawn chair next to me. I shift away from him slightly, I can smell him from here. His hair is in an even worse state than Monday. I think I see a dreadlock forming in there somewhere.

"You need a shower." I state bluntly. Beck smells and looks terrible. I wonder whether or not he's smelt this way all week, I've been keeping my distance at all times and he wasn't around today. I debate whether dragging him upstairs and pushing him into the shower is an option.

"I do." He agrees, nodding his head slightly. I look at him and notice he's wearing the same shirt as yesterday. No wonder he smells. Yesterday was "Active Day" at Hollywood Arts. Don't ask.

Just as I'm about to retort, Vega strolls up, drink in hand. It's fruit punch. Since when were we serving fruit punch? I glare at the cup doubtfully.

"Vega, where did you get the punch?" I ask, not really caring.

"Sinjin said you told him to bring some." She answers naively, moving the cup to take a sip. Rage flashes in me and suddenly Vega's cup has been kicked out of her hand. I never told Sinjin to bring punch.

"Vega, never drink Sinjin's punch. It's got enough booze in it to take down Beck's entire family." I state as though I'm speaking to a child. I'd break out my Vega Voice, but then she might not hear the message. I don't want to be dealing with police wondering why somebody has disappeared after a party at my house.

"Oh...what stinks?" She asks, evidently noticing the ripe smell coming from the scruffy Canadian next to me. I'm ready to dismiss her before I get an idea.

"It's Beck. Take him upstairs and make him shower. He has some clothes in the spare room. Third door on the left." I answer, looking up at the disgusted looking girl in front of Beck and I. Seeing Vega's eyes flash with confusion and then narrow in suspicion I roll my eyes.

"Look, we just broke up. It would be awkward. You do it." It's half true. Maybe it would be awkward, maybe it would. Honestly, I just don't want to spend my own party bathing a smelly Canadian Ex-Boyfriend.

"Uh..." Vega begins, looking doubtfully over at Beck. He seems to be conscious still but I don't think he's taken in any of this conversation. Vega looks worried. I'm not going to lie, I don't exactly feel great about the state Beck is in.

"Just do it Vega. Find out what's wrong with him as well." I state, my voice softening somewhat. I'm pretty sure Vega, Queen of the bleeding hearts will do it now. Looking up at her, she seems to be pondering the possibility of it now.

"And you won't get mad later and come at me screaming that I shouldn't be showering Beck?" She asks, looking worried. Groaning, I slide further into the seat I'm occupying. Life is so difficult around her sometimes.

"No I won't get mad." I tell her, suppressing the urge to leap out of my seat and slap her for not just doing as I say.

"Will you give me a hug once Beck is clean?" She asks, something resembling a smug look finding it's way onto her face. I swear Vega is the most touchy feel-y person I know. What is it with her and constantly wanting to hug me?

"Only if you leave before the count of three." I reply, shaking my head slightly in disbelief that this is taking so long. I thought Vega would be fully on board with stripping Beck off.

"But wha-" She begins to speak, but I'm tired of this conversation.

"1."

"How ar-"

"2."

"Fine!" She yells, looking slightly wazzed off. She grabs Beck with more strength then I thought would be in those slender arms. I'm relieved to see Vega and Beck disappear into my house. Taking a sip of my beer, I can scarcely believe I just sent Vega off with the instructions to strip Beck.

My moment of peace doesn't last long as I'm soon joined by another person. Thankfully this is a person who's company I can actually stand. Robbie looks slightly off though, I think Sinjin may have given him some punch.

"Have you had any punch?" I ask the swaying Robbie. He's grinning like a moron and I feel the urge to go and slap Sinjin rising within me.

"Couple O' glasses." He slurs, smiling widely the whole time. I decide that I much prefer Robbie's sober smiles. They're kind and full of...ugh. No I'm not going to say it.

"Wait here." I announce, leaping out of my seat with grace that I'm surprised I still have after four beers. It's funny what anger will do to you. The look on Sinjin's face as I stride over to him is just what I needed to know not everybody thinks I am a cuddly animal. Thank god.

"Stop. Giving. This. Out." I snarl through gritted teeth, looking at Sinjin and then down to his punch bowl. Then I get a better idea. Pulling out a pen from my jeans, I then rip the side off a box near the punch bowl and scrawl a quick message. _"Strong. Drink only if you can handle your booze. I (Jade West) am not responsible for your stupidity otherwise."_

"There." I announce. Placing the sign in front of the punch bowl. Glaring at Sinjin I pour myself a half glass of punch and stride back through the crowd to where Robbie is. He's still sitting on the chair that I left him on, only his slouched over and he looks like he's going into the stage of being a sleepy drunk.

"Get up Robbie." I tell him, my voice uncharacteristically soft. I'm annoyed at Sinjin for giving Robbie spiked punch, not at Robbie for drinking it. As Robbie slowly makes his way to his feet, I drape one of his arms over my shoulder and guide him towards the kitchen.

Placing Robbie on one of the barstools at the breakfast counter, I head into the kitchen and begin putting together a sandwich to sober Robbie up just a little. We can't execute my plan if he's passed out on the lawn somewhere.

"Eat." I instruct Robbie, handing him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He's slow to react, but once it's in his hands, it quickly disappears into his mouth after a few quick bites.

"You're sooo pret'y Jade-y" He blurts loudly, once he's finished swallowing he sandwich. Looking down at myself, I wonder why he thinks that right now. I'm only wearing a black hoody and simple black skinny jeans. I barely even have any make up on. All part of my plan to avoid being hit on by random guys if at all possible.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, eyebrows raised. There's no sneer on my lips of malice in my eyes, just simple wonder. It's something I find is happening more and more around Robbie.

"You 'ave th' most buti...beautiful eyes, Jadey." He manages to get out after a while. Points for determination if nothing else, I think to myself. Patting his shoulder lightly as I walk by, I take a seat next to him.

"Why?" I don't get it. Nobody notices my eyes. The only comments I get are about my body, my lips or my hair. Robbie, even in a drunken state, doesn't comment on how nice my rack is. Nothing even close to some of the shit I've heard in the past.

"They're...th' window to the soul Jadey" He states, childish tone in his voice. It reminds me of...it reminds me of something Robbie said when we were kids. I was crying because somebody said I was ugly. Then Robbie punched the kid and started saying how wonderful I was. What he's saying now is almost word for word, the same thing.

Pulling Robbie towards me, I pull him into the most heartfelt kiss I can give. He tastes like Tropical punch, beer and peanut butter. It should make me want to pull away, but instead I deepen the kiss. I can't help it. I think I just had a major epiphany about me and Robbie or something. We're having a moment.

Moments were meant to be ruined.


	14. Spin, spin

**Boom updated. **

* * *

><p>"What!" I'd know that voice anywhere. Tori Vega, mood killer is in the house. Reluctantly, I pull myself away from Robbie and glare over at Vega. I swear she has some sort of radar when it comes to me kissing guys around her.<p>

"What?" I ask back, a mask of shock making it's way onto my face. I had planned for this sort of thing to happen eventually, so I'm not worried. I'm just annoyed Vega had to interrupt us so soon.

"You...him..." She stutters, making some sort of spastic smashing together motion with her hands. I assume it's supposed to be Robbie and I kissing or something. Vega may be the strangest normal person I've ever met. She's got no obvious mental defects, but there's something wrong in there.

"Oh, my! I do not know what came over little old me, but this fine gentleman gave me sodapop. I simply couldn't control myself!" I suddenly burst out of my seat, accompanying my verbal impression of Vega with movements a damsel in distress would make.

"I don't talk like that!" Vega snaps immediately, causing me to burst into laughter. This never gets old. I find my laughter is soon joined by Robbie's. He looks a little more lucid and has spun around so he's facing Vega and I.

"Sure ya don't" I retort, lowering my head, but still smirking up at Vega.

"This!" She shouts again, pointing at me and Robbie again. Greeat. Back to square one again. It's times like these when I wish Vega's brain operated as fast as a normal person.

"Just happened." I shrug, trying to appear casual. Inside, I'm starting to feel a little nervous. Vega will probably post this on her Slap page in mere moments. Then I'll have to deal with everyone else.

Then everything is calm.

"I kind of expected it." Vega announces suddenly. Yeah right Vega, your first reaction was so casual. I continue gazing at her disinterestedly as if to implore her to continue.

"You two have been giving each other goo goo eyes all week." She states, looking more than a little smug. I hate when she gets that look. Usually it's because she's right.

"Have not." I challenge weakly. Vega and I both know she's right. It's annoying and I hate it, but it's a fact. Groaning I can only let my head fall back in frustration.

"Was it that obvious?" I finally ask, resuming my disinterested gaze. Or trying to anyway.

"It was not subtle." Vega confirms, at least trying to hide her smugness. What's she got to be so smug about anyway? It's not like she gets anything out of this. Other then a slightly used, smelly Canadian possibly. I hope said Canadian was too out of it this week to notice us at least.

"Crap." I state simply, looking over at Robbie who seems to have zoned out again. Rolling my eyes, I resolve to attempt to further destroy Sinjin socially. If that's not possible, hitting him will suffice.

"Beck already suspects something. If that's that you're wondering..." Vega announces, as if she's reading my thoughts. For somebody that never does anything mean, that girl is incredibly creepy sometimes. Shifting on my seat, I look at Vega who is still standing in the middle of the room.

"What does he think is happening?" I ask, I suddenly feel unsure. Everything was going fine until Vega had to ruin my delusions of subtlety. Stupid Vega. This is all her fault.

"He thinks you're going to use Robbie as a rebound guy and then toss him aside." She reports unhappily. From the tone of her voice, I wonder if she agrees. I feel a renewed sense of annoyance towards Beck. First he thinks he can just fuck me whenever he feels like to win a bet, now he thinks I'm a horrible person as well?

I'm about to start raging when I feel a hand on mine. Somewhere along the line, Robbie tuned into our conversation and now he's trying to comfort me. It halfway works and I'm smiling softly until Vega starts making stupid coo-ing and aww-ing sounds. Immediately a glare is directed her way and she shuts up.

"And what do you think?" I ask, still glaring at Vega. Daring her to agree with Beck.

"Well, I had my doubts that this could...er, work at all." She begins, causing me to grip Robbie's hand tighter. "But after seeing that, you two have the Tori Vega seal of Approval!"

Look at the goofy brunette as she gives us the thumbs up, I don't know what to say or do next. On one hand, she annoys me. On the other, it's nice that at least one person supports this.

"Give Tori a squeeze!" She soon demands in her own childish way. Again with the hugging, geez Vega. Groaning lightly, I step towards her and halfheartedly reach my arms towards her. She catches me by surprise and wraps her arms around me tightly. Caught in this embrace, my eyes widen and I try to pull her off me.

"Get off." I yell, finally giving up on prying her off.

"Sorry." She smiles sheepishly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. While she's busy looking awkward, I look over to Robbie who is wearing an expression of complete amusement.

"Wipe that look off your face and don't get any funny ideas. This is not going to end up the way you think it is." I state, trying to glare at him. I know he's wondering about the possibility of getting me and Vega into bed. As much fun as that might be, I don't think I could put up with Vega bothering us afterwards.

"End up what way?" Vega interjects, curiosity piqued. Annoyed, I ignore her question and shake my head.

"Guys! We're playing spin the bottle in the other room!" A new voice suddenly slices through the air. It's cat and I'm pretty sure she isn't drunk. I remember talking to her about alcohol once. She just asked why she'd need anything to alter her mind, following it up by stating her mind is just as she likes it. I don't think that's the whole story, but I never push Cat for details. She's kind of fragile.

"Ooh!" Vega squeals, looking thoroughly excited about playing the game. She looks over at Robbie and I with a look that seems to be demanding we come. Personally I would rather just take him upstairs and make some sort of "Drunken Mistake"

"Sounds fun." Robbie chims in, speaking for what feels like the first time in hours. I just screw my eyes shut in frustration. Vega knows about us, she's got a big mouth, can't we just call it a night?

"Kay Kay!" Cat nods, grinning as she finally notices Robbie holding my hand.

"Well, lets get this over with." I groan, slowly getting out of my seat and heading towards the door cat came through. Robbie's shakes his head and smiles. He's already used to me being cranky. Good. I don't want to have to change myself for anybody.

"That's the spirit, Jade-y" He laughs, following me towards the circle of people in my lounge. I wonder for a second how they all ended up in here. Then I realize that unless they're stealing my stuff, I don't care. I do care about this whole Jade-y thing Robbie is doing though. What sort of a name is that? Nobody will respect me.

"Hey guys!" Come a chorus of voices as the three of us join the group, some almost sound sober, some sound on the verge of alcohol poisoning. I look around the circle and notice that most of the faces in the crowd are familiar.

Andre is there, he's sitting next to an exotic looking girl who I assume is the famous Keeko. The iCarly kids are here too, each nursing a cup of Sinjin's punch. Cat is sitting on Vega's Ex Danny's lap, I notice Vega shift awkwardly as she notices this as well. To their left are a couple of kids from Sikowitz's class and at the opposite side of the circle to us is...Beck. Next to him is Ryder Daniels, who seems to be Hiding slightly behind Shawn. I think Beck told him I know about the bet. He'd better pray I don't get the chance to give him a dare. There are others in the cirle, but they're not important. They're probably just sit there are react or something.

"So, since you guys just got here, the rules are that you have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on. If somebody refuses to kiss another person, then they get given a dare or have to answer a question of the other person's choosing. If they refuse that as well, then we kick them out of the room." Cat announces happily.

I wonder if anybody else plays Spin the Bottle this way. As a kid I don't remember dares coming into it. Looking over at the confusion on Vega and Robbie's faces, I assume this is new to them as well. On that note, I also wonder why Cat is playing spin the bottle, she's sitting on her boyfriend of all people. I guess there's always the option of the dare...

The game goes on for a while, as I wait for my turn. The game is going clockwise and had just gone past Beck when we arrived, so there are a few people to go before my turn. I watch disinterestedly as Andre awkwardly kisses some girl from our glass, who's name I can't remember. I look at Keeko who is glaring at the angrily and suppress a chuckle.

"Ok, here we gooo..." Tori replies, dragging the word out as she reaches for the bottle. She's been drinking while the others have been playing. I wouldn't say she's wasted, but she's damn sure not sober anymore. The bottle's spinning round and round...and round...and round.

I have the slight urge to commend Vega on being so strong, but it's losing the battle with my urge to smack her for spinning the bottle so hard. Finally it begins to slow down, a smirk finds it's way to my face as I await the revelation of which poor schmuck Vega is about to slobber all over. As the bottle begins to slow down, I get a sinking feeling in my chest. I know exactly where it's going to stop...

It stops on me.

Before I can even attempt to choose truth or dare, Vega's lips are on mine and she's leaning onto me. My eyes widen in horror and I want to push her off, but honestly, she's kind of good at this so I'm not making as much of an effort as I should. Vega deepens the kiss and I weakly hit her back, trying to make her stop as the circle yells and cheers around us. Who knew Vega would get like this after a few drinks?

Vega finally pulls away, leaving me to sway on the spot slightly. I'm a little tipsy, but I'm swaying because of the oxygen deprivation. Regaining my confusion, I look at Vega, then at Robbie trying to get a read on what happened. Vega is sitting on her knees, drinking from her cup again. She looks guilty as her eyes dart around the room. Robbie for his part is just staring at us, slack jawed. He doesn't look annoyed, just shocked.

"That was quite a show, guys." Beck calls from across the circle. I search his tone for some sort of anger, but he just sounds amused. I notice that he's looking cleaner and his hair is less filthy looking. Vega must have successfully bathed him.

"Sure was..." Tori comments, staring into her cup. I think she's more shocked by what happened then anyone at this point. Rolling my eyes, I lean over to where the bottle is and spin. It's nowhere near the strength Tori Vega, arms and lips of steel, but it makes a few rotations before coming to a stop in the absolute worst possible place.

The bottle's head comes to a halt in front of one Beckett Oliver.

I hate my life sometimes.


	15. Run

**In which, Jade gets her revenge and Beck seems like less of a bastard. Another update coming soon, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter in the mean time. :)**

* * *

><p>Beck looks at me, I look at him, then at Robbie, then at Vega who seems to have gotten herself hopelessly caught up in this web. Why do things have to be so complicated?<p>

Robbie is trying not to stare daggers at Beck. It's not exactly going well for him, I know Beck can tell he's annoyed. Smirking, Beck doesn't move. He utters only a few short words..

"I refuse to kiss Jade. I would like a Dare."

I don't even bother to hide how relieved I am to hear that. I let out a massive breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Finally, something is simple. I look over to Robbie, his gaze has softened considerably. He's gone from wishing death on Beck, to simply watching him curiously.

"Ok! You heard him. What's his dare?" Cat pipes up, still playing ringleader to this horrible, horrible game. A thoughtful look crossing my face momentarily, I wonder just what to do. I still feel like I owe Beck some form of revenge. Ryder is snickering next to Beck, big mistake buddy.

"Ok" I announce, looking towards Beck and Ryder sinisterly. "Beck you dare is to run down the road in front of this house with Ryder, singing Ricky Martin songs while doing so."

They both look relieved. Idiots.

"Without clothes." I finish, tilting my head slightly and smiling at them sweetly. Some might call it demented, I call it revenge. How appropriate that it's cold out tonight as well, that is the best way to serve revenge after all.

"Hell no!" Ryder objects immediately. "It's not even my turn, you can't make me do this!"

"It's my party, I can do what I want." I inform him darkly. "I wonder what would be the best way to ruin your life, Ryder?"

He gulps and looks scared out of his wits. Beck merely places an arm on his shoulder re-assuringly, unconcerned by this turn of events. I know why he could care less, perk of having dated him...but anyway.

"Do I have to?" He whines, looking for somebody to back him up. No support is forthcoming. Either people really don't like Ryder, or they really fear me. Either one is fine I decide, making myself more comfortable next to Robbie.

"Just do it man." Beck drawls, seemingly bored with the situation. He looks over at Robbie and I, gives us a smirk and lurches to his feet. He's already minus a jacket and halfway out the door before the rest of us think to follow him.

Standing at the front of the majority of the party, I have the perfect view for what's about to go down. Beck being nude might not be anything new to me, but watching him and Ryder run down the road without clothes and singing Ricky Martin songs is sure worth coming out the the road for.

"So, I only know two verses and the chorus to Living La Vida Loca, is that enough?" Beck asks me casually, currently clad only in his boxer shorts. I look at him, smirk firmly in place. As a friend, I can appreciate how casual he is for once. Ryder on the other hand is still trying to worm his way out of the dare.

"Yeah. It'll be fine. Just sing it over and over. Run down to the third house, then come back. Cool?" I reply, motioning down the road to Beck. Three houses might not sound like a lot, but on this road everyone likes their privacy. Everything is spaced pretty far apart. I'd say it's a good five minutes each way.

"Cool." He replies, getting ready to disrobe. "Ryder, hurry up. Once we get back I'll get you some Beer and you can forget this ever happened."

Ryder simply grumbles and makes his way over to where Back is. Looking around at the crowd I already see a few phones coming out. I have no doubt this will end up on the internet somewhere. Perfect. Just perfect. Have I ever mentioned how much I love spin the bottle?

"1, 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4" Beck begins, pulling his boxers off. "She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain..." He continues, beginning his run down the road.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" I snap at Ryder, sending him scuttling away, pulling his pants off I the process. As I listen to the crowd whistling and cheering, I have to admit, this part of the night has turned out about as well as can be expected. Ryder's small package has saved me the time and has ruined him social, Beck is kind of getting paid back. I guess. I have to admit, watching some of the girls in the crowd swoon over him as he heads into the distance makes the victory feel a little hollow.

"...living la vida loca." Beck finishes, running up to us about ten minutes later. I have to admit, he managed that pretty well, considering how lazy he is generally. Looking past the now rapidly dressing Beck, I see Ryder struggling past the middle house of their course. Then the best thing ever happens...

Ryder, while trying to shield himself, trips over. His pained yell is music to my ears and I turn to leave, my life feeling complete. A few of the older guys rush over to where is laying in the street with a towel. I pay them no mind, Robbie is following me. I have all that I need from this event now.

Eventually I get sick of socializing.

I'm pulling Robbie up the stairs, kissing him the whole time. He's holding me close as I grind lightly against him. It's not the fastest way to climb the stairs, but I don't think I've ever had more fun.

"Are...you...sure...you...want...to leave everyone alone down here?" Robbie manages to ask between my insistent kisses. I roll my eyes. Even if I did care about any part of this house, after seeing what happened to Ryder earlier, nobody is going to break anything on purpose.

"Yes." I state before emphatically crushing my lips against his and push him through the doorway and into my room. As soon as he's close to my bed, I leap on him and send both of us flying backwards.

"Jade..." I'm sure he's got something great and profound to say, but right now I don't care. I shut him up by once again kissing him. He moans into my mouth as I grind against him. Breaking apart, I sit upright on top of Robbie and pull him towards me. Soon he's kissing my neck roughly, just like I love it. A moan escapes my lips and I claw at his back, pulling him closer.

"Right there." I tell him as he nips at a particularly sensitive spot. I'm tempted to ask him if he's been talking to Beck, because he's doing eveything I like and somehow improving on it. Quickly, I shake any thoughts of Beck from my mind and just concentrate on what Robbie is doing to me.

If there were any thoughts about anything at all in my brain, they're gone as Robbie unbuttons my jeans and completely obliterated by the time he's sliding my panties down...


	16. Hungover Hang out

**i know, I know. i suck at updating. Nobody really reviews this story though, so it's hard to be motivated when it comes to updating lol.**

* * *

><p>I awaken feeling like a truck has driven into my head. Rubbing my eyes, I try to regain some form of consciousness. Reaching into the bar fridge next to my bed, I'm thankful Robbie insisted on bringing it over from his dorm. Feeling a stirring next to me, I turn to Robbie and his eyes are flickering, seemingly he's having as much trouble waking up as I am.<p>

"Drink?" I ask softly, looking into his eyes. He's disheveled and it's strange seeing him without glasses, but I love this part of the day. When you see somebody this early in the morning, you truly see what they are. Looking at Robbie in this moment, I feel...mushy, gross things.

"Please." He replies, sounding hoarse. I smile lightly and roll over, producing a drink for each of us. Vitamin Water. The breakfast of champions. Quickly unscrewing the bottle, I take a hearty swig. It's not immediate, but by the time I've finished half of the bottle, I feel a little better.

Robbie and I simply lay in bed for the next little while, just relaxing before we have to go down stairs and into the other rooms to see who and what are left to deal with. After what feels like just the right time, I nudge Robbie and motion that it's time to get up.

I get the shock of a life time when I see Robbie's bare butt as he stands up. Usually he slips on his underwear without me know. For once, he didn't. I chose to ignore the fact that we were both a little drunk and instead assume it's because we're becoming closer. Staring him while he looks for clothes, I don't think I've ever enjoyed the sight of a butt so much.

Next thing I know, we're walking down the hall way. I brace myself. This could literally be a hall of horrors. Who knows what awaits us in the guest rooms, my fathers room and the other parts of the house. Opening the first door on the left, I see something that immediately invokes my gag reflex.

"Morning guys!" Comes the overly chipper voice of Andre Harris. The dreadlocked wonder is not only laying in bed with Keeko, but another similar looking girl. I spin around quickly, while Robbie does a double take before following me out of the room.

"We're eating when I go down stairs. Clean up your mess and come down." I call behind me. The walls in this house are incredibly thick, I could probably scream...actually I did scream last night. I'm pretty sure nobody heard it either I muse, heading toward the next door.

The sight in there is slightly less disturbing. It's just Cat and Danny laying on top of a made bed, clothes intact. Mentally, I take Danny off my list of people that I may have to destroy. He didn't try taking advantage of Cat so he's ok in my book.

"Hi Hi!" Comes cat's voice as she awakens. Danny grimaces along with Robbie and I. Cat really needs to work on her hangover friendly voice. Seeing all of our reactions, Cat sheepishly smiles. Message received I think.

"We're having breakfast down stairs soon. Um..." I stumble, the room these two are in is virtually untouched. They don't need to clean up at all.

"This is the part where Jade would angrily tell you to clean up, but she can't There's no mess." Robbie pipes up unhelpfully, leaning on my left shoulder lightly. I roll my eyes and spin around, causing him to lose his footing slightly. Heading down the hall I hope the other rooms are just like that one.

Opening the door of the next room, I almost swallow my tongue. The sight that greets me is one that I'd never have expected in a million years. Vega is laying half covered by a sheet in her underwear. No that's not it. There's also a half naked iCarly crew either side of her. The blonde one is even spooning Vega. I don't know if I can take much more of this.

"What the hell!" Comes a mortified yell from behind me. Poor Robbie, his impression of Vega has been rocked to the core since this party started. I smirk and move slightly, allowing him to move next to me. Hearing groaning, I know the fun is about the begin. Maybe I can deal with this...

Almost immediately, I hear various girlish shrieks and the rustling of people scampering off the bed or leaping to their feet on the bed. Vega is now standing on the bed alone with the iCarly kids surrounding her. I can't wait to hear them explain this one. Instead of an explaination, all I hear is four spluttering buffoons. I grow tired of it.

"Shut up." I yell as loudly as my hang over will allow. "Calm down. Get dress. Come downstairs."

They all guffaw at me, each looking more slackjawed than the last. Rolling me eyes as they started pointing fingers at one another, I simple motion to Robbie that it's time to leave. As we turn, we're met with the approaching figure of Beck. He simply cranes his head to see what the commotion is about.

"Huh. Didn't see that one coming." He muses casually, looking utterly unfazed. Moving out of my personal space, Beck burps loudly and I'm reminded of why I hate Canada.

"Gross." Robbie comments, waving the air in front of us. It's feminine looking and ineffective, but I appreciate the gesture. Beck only smirks, not in the least bit sorry.

"Breakfast downstairs." I announce, looking at the expression on Beck's face. It's thoughtful and yet he also looks pleased.

"You guys were the ones making all of that noise last night, weren't you?" He asks, not looking at all put out. After the initial shock wears off, I can only think you'd think hearing your ex-girlfriend in the midst of being pleasured by somebody else would be more upsetting.

"Were you spying on us, Beck? I know you can't hear anything through these walls." I reply, accidentally confirming his suspicions. He simply chuckles and pats Robbie on the shoulder.

"One of you forgot to close the door properly." He laughs, finding the lighter side in this whole situation. I groan loudly, mirroring Robbie's own frustration. How could we forget something so obvious?

"Beck, I-" Robbie begins before Beck waves him off.

"I'm not angry." Beck interrupts, sounding as mellow as ever. He seems so chipper this morning, I wonder what's changed between yesterday when he wasn't even showering and now?

"Jade. You had better not hurt Robbie. Robbie, same to you. I care about both of you." I am pretty sure that Beck is some kind of Zen monk, destined to lead a band of hippies some day. At the same time, I know his heart is in the right place. I think between this and the nude run, I can actually forgive him for being such a dipshit and let Ryder convince his that bet was a good idea.

"I would never do that." Robbie retorts loudly. Looking a little put out by the implication. Beck simply smiles and pulls him into a hug. It's not even a manly hug, just a normal hug.

"You can trust me Beck." I reply as well, only to be met by a Beck hug of my own. It's awkward to be hugged by your ex, but it's a gesture coming from the good of his heart so I can't exactly kick him away.

"Cool. Let's go eat?" Beck asks, finally letting go of the group hug he'd pulled me and Robbie into. I wonder what his deal is. Beck was never this touchy feely before.

"What about the other rooms?" I ask, not wanting some randoms lurking up here.

"Checked em. Mostly empty. Kicked Sinjin out of your Dad's room." He replies, chuckling at the last part. That mop headed freak is in for a world of pain on monday. I begin to plan the ways I'll make him suffer as the three of us walk towards the stairs.

I wonder where I can get some industrial strength glue?

Moments later we're all sitting down stairs, various breakfast foods or frozen treats in hand. Around the table are Cat and Danny, who look well rested and are sitting close together, like a true couple. To their right are Andre, Keeko and the random girl that I saw in bed with them. Andre is wearing a smug expression of extreme satisfaction. To their right is Vega who is nervously glancing at the iCarly kids. Between Vega and them are Beck, Robbie and myself.

"So..." I begin, feeling as though I should be the one saying something. I look around the table, seeing Vega trembling in fear isn't quite the thrill it should be. Something needs to be done about her quivering, it's making me nauseous. Yeah, that's it. I don't feel bad for her.

"Somebody tell Vega and those three how they ended up in bed together." I snap, shocking everyone to attention. Looking at Andre, I know he has the answer. He's chuckling, well was chuckling. I glare at him until he prepares to speak.

"Uh, it wasn't anything sinister, girl." He begins, happiness back in his facial expression. "We were playing some strip poker. And then uh..."

"Spit it out!" Vega and the two icarly girls screech, causing everyone the room to hold their heads in pain. I glare at Vega, any sympathy she may have had with me just went down the drain.

"Uh, Carly lost. The rest of you were down to your...uh unmentionables." Andre continues, aluding to the girls and Freddie all being in their underwear.

"How come we all ended up in the same bed?" The blonde mean one demands, the look on her face resembling something I would be pulling in her situation. I take a swig from my coffee to hide the smirk I'm wearing at that realization.

"Oh, that's easy." Andre enthuses. "You four, the girls and I were the last ones to go to bed. We had to figure out how to split up the last two beds. You four ended up sharing that one."

"Huh." Comes the unanimous response from around the table. Vega still looks troubled though, something else happened. Looking towards the brunette, Carly? I don't know. Whatever, the point is, she's wearing the same expression.

"Oh, and Tori made out with Carly for a good fifteen minutes. It was highly entertaining." Andre concludes, earning a glare from each of the girls in question and a smack on the arm from Keeko.

"This is the best morning ever..." I mumble, halfway through my toast. Robbie chuckles and thursts a napkin towards me. It's like he thinks I'm some kind of P...Oh wait, there are crumbs on me. Stupid always prepared and looking out for me, Shapiro. I can't stop myself from smiling at him though.

"It's got nothing on last night though, right Jade?" Tori smirks, looking towards me and Robbie. My eyes widen, Beck hearing me screaming last night is one thing, Vega hearing is a completely different thing. My eyes widen and I shake my head, letting her know she'd better not dare bring this up.

"I don't know what you're taking about." I answer obtusely. Trying to out dumb Vega will be near impossible, but playing dumb is my only defense. Robbie for his part has chosen the always effective defense of going bright red and silent.

"I may not remember a lot about bed time, but I seem to remember hearing some shouting along the lines of OH R-" She is promptly silenced by the remainder or my toast. I could care less about this conversation, but I think if this goes any further, Robbie might actually die of embarrassment.

"That's some good toast." Vega comments once she's finished chewing my toast, apparently the fact that I had previously been eating it has not entered her brain. The rest of the table just laughs, I smirk. Laughing at Vega can be done anytime, right now I have a hangover and I just want quiet.

"Guys I have something to say..." Beck suddenly announces, the laughter dying out at the grave tone in his words.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, to any readers of Misery or Prome Chaeos that are reading this and wondering why the writing style is different, this is actually an old document that I found which I thought had been lost. <strong>

**So anyway, if you want this updated let me know you like it, otherwise I'll get discouraged and give up lol.**


End file.
